Corazón Compartido
by Cintia24
Summary: Stiles, esta confundido. El tiempo le hace dar cuenta que se siente atraido por Derek Hale. pero lo ve como algo hermoso y lejano que no puede tener. entonces llega alguien que le a torturado en la infancia y, le ha hecho ver estrellas desde que piso Beacon Hill nuevamente. lo odia tanto como le quiso alguna vez... y quizás aun le quiere... pero ¿A quien? al lobo o al cazador...
1. ¡Que par de piernas, mami!

Si, lose... son tan guapos. creo que estoy pecando poniendo tanto hombre guapo en esta historia, si es asi... que castiel me perdone xd y-y Pero ya que! es bueno pecar, cuando no se hace daño a terceros. verdaad!

Nuevamente. gracias, por todo. y por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. nos vemos prontis!

* * *

**_¡Que buenas piernas, mami!_**

Durante su larga caminata por el bosque.

La pobre colorada... no dejaba de estornudar.

Se preguntaba; ¿Cómo, carajo se había enredado en aquella situación.?

le habían convertido en ; ¡La maldita caperucita roja!

Camino, sobándose el brazo ante la corriente de aire fresco que sentía entre sus piernas. Maldijo un par de veces sujetándose la falda y, estirándola hacia abajo intentando que no se viera nada .- "No debí levantarme esta mañana." - pensó.

- Aidan y, la Rep..ti..ma - Se contuvo por el recuerdo de su santa madre, esa frase era tabu..

- ¡Tenia que abrir mi maldita y jodida boca!-Rallando la histeria.

- ¡Qué me lleve el infierno! - farfullo.

Se corrió el cabello pelirrojo que le rozaba los hombros - ¡Malditos bastardos!- ,los cuales se tensaban de rabia- Diablos, esta cosa pica.- Mientras arrugaba la frente con irritación.

Los tacones se le enganchaban con las hojas otoñales.

Ahora entendía por que su amiga odiaba ir al bosque. Y casi siempre se colocaba tenis antes de bajar del auto.

Cuando se dirigió ante una bajada.

Tubo que sujetarse de un árbol.

Medio tambaleándose intento pisar firme para bajar, por eso llevaba la mirada fija al suelo y, cuando hoyo una voz suave y dulce entremezclada con un sollozo. No pudo evitar subirla para encontrarse con aquello.-No me haga daño, señor… -Fue entonces que noto a un tipo de espalda con chamarra oscura y jeans. El vestuario no era lo importante, mas bien lo que hacia ese sujeto. El tipo le estaba apuntando con un arma a una niña.

- Jha! No me vengas con esas - Saco el seguro del arma - Tienes tus segundos contados, Gabriel.- soltó el tío muy seguro. La pelirroja, tendría que haber visto la sonrisa qué esa niña le devolvió al sujeto. era maligna y, frívola. Pero se hallaba buscando la forma de evitar que echase el tiro y, acabe con la vida de "una inocente".

Con el corazón en la boca y, el cuerpo temblando, como una hoja. salto sobre el sujeto que alcanzaba a girar al sentirlo detrás - ¡Mierda!- lo escucho gritar. Forcejeó con el sujeto que tenia debajo, intento quitarle el arma.

- ¡Fui tecleado por una chica!- gimió al verle.

Se enfureció y le acento un golpe al tipo en el rostro. El sujeto viro el rostro y, lo regreso nuevamente. Los ojos avellana de la pelirroja chocaron con los verde oliva del dueño del arma.

La pistola voló a un costado luego de tanto forcejeo.

El sujeto arrugó el ceño y, de un rápido movimiento dio un giro poniendo a la pelirroja debajo de él - Yo prefiero estar arriba nena.- soltó, mientras qué con sagacidad la sujeto para qué no se removiera o algo se activaría "accidentalmente" en su entrepierna.

La pelirroja contuvo el aire al verle nuevamente a los ojos. Los rallos del sol caían acariciando, el contorno de su rival. Alumbrando su silueta.

Le reconoció al fin.

A aquel hombre de cabello rubio y, corto- tú… - repitió, casi sin aire.- eres tú…

Arqueo una ceja ante la pelirroja. "¿Le conocía?" Tenia que admitir que tenia su encanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo del cuello y, le beso escuchando el excitante- Hum..ha.. Humm.- al hundir su lengua en aquella boca distraída, entreabierta y, sorprendida. El rose de aquellos labios le encanto y, su corazón revoloteo como un adolescente. La sintió queriendo apartarse, pero también noto un segundo en el que casi le corresponde el beso.

Un gruñido se escucho bastante cerquita de ellos- ¿Es tu estomago o hay un perro detrás de mi?- dijo soltando los labios de la chica (qué abrió la boca pero fue en vano) para luego volver a besarlos como si no le importara la respuesta.

Fue entonces que algo lo levanto desde atrás de su campera y lo tiro lejos contra un árbol.

- ahh!, joder ¡Que demonios! - Se quejo por el dolor en la cintura y observo delante de el al evidente hombre lobo.- Olvide por que estoy aquí… - Un sujeto alto con cara de perro, ojos rojos y garras largas vestido con remera gris y pantalones de cuero. Acaso eso se usaba aun?- pensó.

La pelirroja se levanto a gatas.

Paresia estar maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se sacudía y, arreglaba aquella falda corta que enseñaba tremendas piernas.

Dean se preocupo por ella.- No te muevas.- La pelirroja alzó los ojos de sus tacones hacia el, y arqueo una ceja. Fue entonces cuando algo en su rostro le hizo sentir nostalgia. Pero lo olvido cuando esta alzó su mano extendiendo su dedo del medio con un

- Púdrete Dean. - abrió los ojos horrorizados. La voz… era mas ronca y, mas masculina.

- ¡Donde diablos estabas!- grito, acercándose al de garras - y los otros imbesiles.?

- Siguieron a la niña, había algo extraño en ella.- no dejaba de mirar al sujeto que se había atrevido a besar a stiles. Sentía que le temblaba el cuerpo de rabia, pero era natural reaccionar así, según Deaton, stiles era su compañero.

-OH genial! - irónico - ¡Salve a un ser sobrenatural… me besa un tío, media población me ve, y enzima esta porquería pica como el infierno!

- ¡Que diablos!- Grito sorprendido. Al verlo quitarse la peluca "¡Era un hombre! y, no uno cualquiera..."- ¡TILES! - Se le habían subido los colores, y el alma se le escapo del cuerpo para esconderse bajo alguna roca.

- Tiles…? no es así como te llama tu padre. -Arrugo la frente aun con su transformación y, vigilando cada movimiento del otro. - ¿Se conocen?

- No. Arráncale el cuello y, tira el resto.

- jha! Muy gracioso, stiles.- le miro notando su cara seria. Trago en seco. Le había besado, a el.. Debe estar muy cabreado- ¿Era una broma, verdad?- Con media sonrisa.

Los demás regresaron observando el extraño ambiente. Stiles ridículamente sin peluca, el maquillaje de mujer bailando en su rostro además de la expresión seria. Derek a un lado, podía sentirse la tensión en este. Y las ganas enormes de degollar lo que sea. Luego el tercero ubicado bajo la copa de un árbol y, siendo cruelmente observado por los dos anteriores.

Isaac alzo el arma del suelo y, la soltó rápidamente notando un ardor en su piel al tocarla- ¡¿Estas bien?!- Pregunto Scott preocupado. Tosiendo luego para disimular ante la mirada de soy un hombre-lobo. No es nada. que le daba Isaac.

-Oh carajo -farfullo stiles al verles.

-Tranquilo. - soltó Derek. -Fui el único que los vio.

Stiles respiro aliviado.- Diablos, Derek te besaría.- Se sonrojo ante lo dicho. - no es que lo haga… ósea ni siquiera paso por mi mente quiero decir…- se tropezó con sus palabras - o ¡joder! esto es una mierda - nada será igual.- Pensó.

-Debí quedarme en cama -Se dijo. Mientras iba en busca de su jeep para quitarse el entupido traje de su amiga. Escucho a Dean gritándole - ¿A donde vas? ¡Espera! ¡Tiles!. -Lo ignoro totalmente.

* * *

Seis horas atrás…

Stiles se levanto a las 6:30 en punto. -"Es un gran día en Beacon Hill" - Resuena en la radio. La misma que le informa "hoy no lloverá" y, se deleita con un "olvídense de sus paraguas por un tiempo." la vos atractiva del conductor le informa qué empezara con los nuevos hit del verano.

Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

Se dirige hacia su baño, dispuesto a una ducha matutina. Y aunque la música no se apega a su estilo, no puede evitar echarse unos pasos de salsa o merengue;

Voy a reír (eeso!), voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá

La verdad, no tiene no la mas puta idea, pero se mueve de un lado al otro, sintiéndose un experto. Abre la puerta del baño, canturreando.

A veces llega la lluvia  
Para limpiar las heridas  
A veces solo una gota  
Puede vencer la sequía

**_Stiles- Y para qué llorar, pa' qué_ **  
**_Si duele una pena, se olvida_ **  
**_Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué_ **  
**_Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla_ **  
**_Lalalé_**

Sale de la ducha y, hace el intentó de desempañar el espejo. Pasa su mano por su cabello húmedo y, sonríe satisfecho ante la suavidad de esté.- Necesito un corte.- toma la toalla y, se seca con suma delicadeza.

Unos segundos mas tarde soportando puro pop-rock se encuentra totalmente vestido. Apaga el radio y, sale de su habitación para bajar las escaleras, bueno. Si fuera uno de esos linyeras qué andaba por la tierra descalzos. Estaría totalmente vestido. Se ríe apenado de su olvido, él cambio de pisos lo a hecho notar que se a olvidado calzarse. Ya Sentado al borde de su cama. Sonríe mientras se coloca sus nuevos tenis, levanta la mirada del perfecto nudo y, sus ojos se centran en unas fotografía viejas colocadas en su escritorio. Suspira. Y piensa en que debió haber quitado una de ellas hace tiempo.

* * *

Derek, es él típico hombre lobo qué no le importa en absoluto lo que haga Stiles Stilinski de su tiempo libre. Pero se encuentra cabreado ilógicamente por qué esté está veinte minutos retrasado. Y sálvense quien pueda. Por que un Hale enojado… es el Apocalipsis. Y eso lo dice todo.

-"El silencio nació, creció y seguramente morirá con Derek."- Es el pensamiento lógico de stiles al llegar y, estar parado por un buen rato en el marco de la puerta intentando encontrar vida en ese montón de hueso y piel llamada sexy-men qué se queda apoyado en el marco con el ceño fruncido. Y que dios tenga en la gloria a Talía y su esposo. Por que le a donado al mundo una de las siete maravillas… según Danny, claro.

Sus labios no pueden dejar de suspirar cada que lo tiene en mente y cada qué sabe qué puede ser su ultimo día en la tierra.

- Sabes que hora es. -No es una pregunta, no. no lo es…

Es la frase mas corta qué Derek dice para no decir;

"Explícame, por que coño llegas tarde estando a Díez putos minutos de mi departamento." O en otras palabras. "Habla antes de qué te golpee " Stiles es inteligente y, lo entiende.

Pero no aprecia lo suficiente su vida.-La misma de ayer pero con distinto día…- Y stiles no puede decir mas. por que, Derek lo agarra del cuello de la camisa a cuadros para arrastrarlo desde la puerta de su departamento hasta su cuarto besándolo con gula deseando enterrarse en ese cuerpo hasta que acabe la noche y, empiece el nuevo día.

Naaa sueñen, ilusos.

Derek efectivamente a sujetado a stiles del cuello de su camisa a cuadros y, lo a arrastrado pero hasta el centro del loft tratándolo, como a un trapo viejo, entre sus dedos callosos y, lanzándolo al suelo con cero tacto.

Los demás intentan no reírse.

Sus ojos de un verde grisáceo. No, dudan en seguir al inquieto menor. Stiles intenta no asfixiarse con aquella mirada intensa. Derek empieza a caminar rodeándole. Stiles se siente, como un conejo delante de un lobo esperando a ser atacado.

Sus oídos tiemblan gustosos de escuchar aquel tambor qué resuena en un "bom, bom, bom" dentro del castaño y, qué a cada paso que da, siempre incrementa el ritmo.

Y, joder qué Derek parece apostar consigo mismo. Para ver si su pequeño y, frágil corazón de adolescente, tiene una carrera de palpitaciones de nunca acabar… Derek, un día lograra qué el corazón se derrape en una curva y salga disparada de su boca.

Stiles se endereza, o eso intenta. Pues no deja de temblar en el lugar. Y, da las Gracias de qué todos crean qué es a causa de su hiperactividad.  
Pero su enfermedad tiene otro nombre desde hace unos años atrás y, se hace llamar Omar Borkan. O.k no es él, pero el tío también tiene lo Suyo. Aunque stiles esta seguro que a Derek se le vería muy Guayy un turbante.

_SANTO PATRONO DEL SEXO._

Era como en Beetlejuice solo que cada que Stiles decía Derek Hale mentando sus nombres tres veces… **Derek Hale. Derek Hale. Derek Hale**. obtenía mas que un tipo a rallas con poderes mágicos, obtenía un orgasmo. Y era de ese tipo de orgasmos que te dejaba sin conciencia por unos largos segundos.

A Stiles nunca le importo perder tiempo…

- Toma esto un poco mas enserio. - gruño- deberías estar a la hora indicada.- Derek dirige su mirada a todo el resto, desparramados sobre sillones y, sillas.- No estoy para perder el tiempo con chiquillos.

-Tuve un inconveniente.

- Cual?

Las miradas fijas en él lo incomodan- ¿Es importante decirlo…? - Se remueve algo nervioso para luego agregar- no crees que ya eh gastado bastante de tu "ocupado tiempo" - lo pica. Por que le encanta ver esos ojos clavarse en su mirada.

- Cierra la boca.- Suspira aliviado notando que Derek se mueve indicándole a Scott que le siga. El entrenamiento empieza con Derek mostrándole algunos puntos débiles en un enfrentamiento "mano a mano" . Stiles suelta que seria un "garras contra garras" Derek gruñe y, le advierte sin palabras que se calle. Stiles bufa divertido.

* * *

-Ahí vienen los tres cerditos- Es lo que Cora informa.

Traducción: Lydia esta llegando al loft junto a Aidan y Ethan. A la hora indicada para ellos, según el buen Stiles quién sonríe. porqué… es su día de molesten a Aidan.

Stiles abre la puerta dejando pasar a Lydia primero con un - Bella! belleza de mujer… (canturrea muy a lo Ricky martín)- Es entonces que suelta la puerta de un portazo detrás de ella plantándola en la nariz de un cabreado Aidan.- linda Lydia… bella flor de mi día. Buen día! -Suelta dándole un beso robado la comisura de los labios. Que alcanza a ver Aidan al abrir la puerta y, Por el cual Lydia le da un golpe en el hombro.

Lydia sonríe negando y, se aleja buscando a Alison. -Yo también te amo nena -grita. Grita sabiendo que Lydia se esta riendo de su papel de chico enamorado. Aunque ambos se guardan el mutuo secreto de qué; Ya no es así.

-Ten cuidado Linski- gruñe Aidan. Stiles salta en el lugar fingiéndose sobre saltado con una mano en el corazón y pestañando varias veces.

- ¡Aidii! querido, no sabia que estabas aquí.- Sonrió con todo el descaro que pudo.-la próxima házmelo saber antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ethan pasa por su lado chocando hombros... una sonrisa de burla le acompaña y sin pensarlo le da una nalgada. La cual molesta a stiles que se corre alejándose de Ethan.

- ¡¿Quien te crees que soy, Danny?!

-Te falta carne y, sex apilé- Antes de qué stiles responda con un Vete ala …

Aiden se pone detrás de él amenazante - Te lo haré saber cuando te arranque la garganta - Suelta regresando la atención de stiles a el.

- Oye! Derek - grita stiles sin necesidad - Aidan quiere sacarte el puesto.-Derek gruñe dándole una de esas miradas que deja al menor con varias noches de fantasías xxx - Ya… Ya lose…, cállate stiles…- bufa nuevamente divertido.

* * *

El teléfono de Stiles, suena. Y es Jhon su padre.

-Si. viejo!

-Vuelves a llamarme así y, dormirás sobre un colchón de pulgas, por una semana. -Stiles traga fuerte. No, sabe como su padre ara eso, pero esta seguro de que lo ara.

- Si... Papi!- Se muerde el labios al ver que Derek Hale se esta entreteniendo escuchando su llamada.

- Stiles, pásame a Derek.

- Claro…- stiles frunce el ceño- un momento por que estas tan seguro que estoy con Derek Hale.

-Por que te lo prohibí y, siempre haces lo que te prohíbo.- Stiles calla por que no quiere empezar una discusión con su padre. Jhon esta enojado con Derek por que esté arruino su nuevo patrullero que ahora es solo chatarra.

Un gemido indignado fue lo único que salio de sus labios- Tiles, estoy esperando.- antes de que Stiles diga algo Derek, Ya le a cogido el mobil de las manos.

- claro, es tuyo- soltó sarcástico. Derek apunto a donde estaban los demás, indicándole que le dejara hablar tranquilo y, "a solas"- o claro… perdóneme su alteza.- Ladio el labio y corrió en cuanto Derek se movió un paso asía él amenazándole con golpearle.

- Diga jhon.

* * *

Treinta y dos minutos mas tarde. Todos menos stiles, estaban buscando pistas en los libros de Derek sobre un nuevo caso que amenazaba a la tranquilidad de Beaicon Hill. -¿Por qué no puedo buscar? -Se quejo stiles.

-Le prometí a tu padre que no te meterías en mas problemas.

-Enserio… OH claro, alguno de estos libro podría estar vivo y causarme heridas altamente graves - Se acerco un poco tomando un libro entre sus manos- SiP! Eh, aquí su corto racionamiento… dice; tenga cuidado con el papel es altamente cortante.- Paso el dedo por el papel a posta y se corto- Ashh duele. -Se rió con burla. haciéndose el que tropezaba y, se sujetaba a la chamarra de este. -¡OH Derek sálvame, qué me come el libro!.

Cora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Alison tenia los ojos lagrimosos de evitar reírse. Lydia negó ante las tontas acciones de stiles.

Derek solo gruño-¡Ya se! suéltame o te arranco el cuello.-se rió - Sabes… eres mi Jeepers Creepers

-…Estas ebrio?

- Nha! Solo me levante de buen humor… que es casi lo mismo.- le palmeo la espalda. -sep! ¡siento que hoy Será un gran día.! - puso su mano sobre el hombro de Derek, casi afirmándose en el como si fuera un poste.

-O Puede que sea el ultimo. -Sentencio Derek.

-Nop! lo presiento en las venas… será un buen dí…- Derek quito el brazo y se lo torció a un lado sin llegar a rompérselo.

- Ya! Ya entendí; no tocar, no hablar, no respirar… por todos los santos hombre, suelta.- gimoteo.

- ¡Quédate quieto y, déjanos trabajar!- lo soltó Derek.

Stiles, se alejo y, agrando su boca en una sonrisa. para luego canturrear.

**_Jeepers Creepers…de dónde sacaste esos ojos?_ **  
**_oh dios, …. Cómo los pusieron tan iluminados?_ **  
**_oh dios, oh …._**

Derek lo maldijo en voz baja. Intentando ignorarlo. Pero diablos stiles le daba ese extraño sentimiento cruzado entre odio y ternura.

**_Cómo los pusieron de ese tamaño?_ **  
**_¡Dios mío!… cuando se convierten en fuego_**

-Ya cállate stiles -grito Aiden. Pero Lydia le dio un codazo en cuanto quiso acercarse a callar al chico.

-Ni se te ocurra- farfullo Lydia. Y Derek casi lo agradeció. Pues solo el tenia derecho a golpear a su compañero.

**_¡Ay de mí …, que caigo en la trampa_ **  
**_Jeepers Creepers…de dónde sacas…_**

Derek escondió su sonrisa. Saliendo de el libro en latín para observar a stiles él porque había dejado de cantar. Pero cuando lo vio chupándose el dedo que le sangraba aun. Se atraganto con su propia saliva. Y se perdió en unos pensamientos que no deberían existir. Entonces Lydia grito como toda una banshee Mientras sujetaba un libro con imágenes de hombres alados, con los brazos extendidos. Las palabras Ángeles y, arcángeles. Volaban por todas las imagines. Lydia lloro. Y soltó que había visto a - una niña en el bosque y, cubierta de sangre con alas extendiéndose detrás de su cuerpo. Entonces el rostro de la niña cambio a por uno de una bestia mas fea que un hombre lobo.- Cuando Lydia dijo esto varios se ofendieron.

Fue entonces que todos montaron los carros. Dispuestos a buscar pistas. Alison se disculpo por no poder ir con ellos. su padre la necesitaba urgente. Cora, se quedo buscando información con Peter.

* * *

-Y diez minutos después… se les ocurrió la entupida idea… -pensó stiles.

Según John, varias mujeres fueron halladas perdidas en el bosque, sin memoria y, con cortes extraños en la piel. Todas dijeron haber visto una niña segundos antes de perder el sentido. Varias dibujaron una extraña ilustración de un símbolo de cinco estrellas, con alas a los costados. Estaban enloquecidas totalmente gritando "Sacrifiquen al ángel"

Alguien debía ser la carnada.- Tiene que ser una mujer- soltó Stiles, intentando salvarse.

-Ni lo sueñes - soltó Lydia.- esa cosa era horrible. -y agregó - tendré pesadillas por días… quizás, hasta meses.

- Necesitamos que alguien sea la carnada, no me quedare todo el día aquí, tengo una cita.- Gruño, Scott recordando a kira.  
- Pues… que quieres que hagamos… no podemos a arriesgar inocentes, ni podemos crear a una mujer en dos segundos, no somos magos.- soltó algo molesto Isaac.

- Quizás no crearla exactamente… -soltó Lydia. -Tengo un disfraz que uso Alison de mi, podemos usar la peluca roja que dejo en casa…

-Alison se disfrazó de ti… -pregunto Aidan. Recreándose a dos pelirrojas buenorras en su mente pervertida.

Bufo molesta con su novio.- Eres un baboso Aidan.- este le sonrío de lado.

-Bien -soltó Derek- ¿y como ocultaras nuestras vellos y, obviamente nuestra sobrada musculatura.? Dudo que quepamos en un vestido tuyo.

-Por eso es bueno tener a dos lampiños en el grupo.- observo a isaac y stiles poniéndose en el medio de ambos y colocando sus manos sobre cada hombro. Los chicos tragaron a fondo mirándola de reojo.

-No estarás pensando en…- se atraganto isaac.

- OH no! De ninguna manera. -farfullo stiles alejándose.

- ¿Cuál, de ustedes será? - Era la sonrisa del diablo.

* * *

Una hora después con peluca y todo. Stiles pensaba en ¿Cómo carajo pude perder en piedra, papel o tijera? Pensó en Isaac y esa sonrisa de ganador.-¡maldito hijo de…- respira, respira… se dijo. Bajando las escaleras ante la mirada de todos. dos silbido a la ves cortaron el silencio. Ethan y aiden sonrerian divertidos.

- ¡Qué piernas mami!- le grito Isaac

- ¡Qué te den!- Respondió furioso. El rubio, Se río a carcajadas.

- ¡oye! Stiles, que bien caminas con tacos… -soltó Lydia sorprendida. A ella le había costado dominar aquella altura.

Se puso rojo como un tomate, jamás contaría que cuando tenia siete, hacia carreras en los pasillos de su casa, con los tacones de su madre- Es solo suerte, y equilibro.

- ¿De qué hablas? -soltó Scott -Si desde que te conozco vives en el suelo. A falta de tu equilibrio.- Se mofo.

-¿Por que diablos tardan tanto? -Soltó Derek que se había cansado de esperar en el auto y, entraba por la puerta.- y esta quien es… -y entonces lo supo esos ojos. - ¡joder!, ¡Stiles!- grito casi alterado con un gruñido.

stiles realmente se veía como una mujer. Y una muy atractiva, sus rasgos suaves… los lunares que sobresalían por su cuello, el cabello pelirrojo que resaltaba su piel y las piernas que salían de aquella minifalda color coral. La camisa blanca también le quedaba a la perfección. Lydia le había puesto hasta relleno en el sostén y, todo.

- Esto es tan vergonzoso… -sintió el click de un celular.

-Hijo de…

- Alison tiene que ver esto- soltó Isaac. Mientras Scott revoloteaba los ojos hastiado de escucharle nombrarle.

- ¡oye! stiles, tenias razón... es un gran día - soltó Derek mosqueando- oh.. espera ¿como quieres que te llamemos a partir de hora?.- varios nombres saltaron de los labios de todos, hasta de scott y, lydia.

- Por que no se ponen un palo en el trasero, malditos subnormales.

Luego de amenazas a Isaac acerca de subir aquella foto a algún circulo, y de amenazar a Ethan con que dejase de mirarle las piernas o le diría a Danny. Stiles, salio detrás de los demás en dirección al bosque. Rogándole a dios que el sheriff no lo viera en esas fachas…

Y luego el resto es historia…

* * *

Actualidad

Pero una que recién empezaba. Por que ahora había otro cazador en Beaicon Hill. Y stiles sin querer había probado de sus pecadores labios.

Stiles le dijo a Derek que no había problema. Que bajara la guardia, pero este no lo hizo del todo. Dean tomo su arma y, bajo la intensa mirada de la camada que paresia amistosa con stiles, decidió ponerle el seguro y, guardarla con cuidado donde siempre la llevaba.

Stiles suspiro y camino aun mas lejos por el bosque. Con los pasos del resto casi pisando su sombra.-¡Dean Winchester te matare si se lo dices a mi padre! -Fue lo primero que le grito al estar cerca de su jeep.

-Tranquilo tigre- sonrío forzado, intentando no mirar aquellos labios.- no me ilusiona hacerlo.- Derek gruño notando como este sujeto se le acercaba a stiles.- eh venido por que tengo un problema.

- Tu siempre ah sido un maldito problema, Dean.

- Al menos no me disfrazó de mujer..- todos se empezaron a reír- Dime… ¿Ya te sentías una cuando ibas con mi hermano a la escuela.? No me mires así, eh qué necesito saber si le as contagiado estas… - se acerco bastante cerca él era solo un poco mas alto que stiles y, le acomodo el cuello de la camisa blanca ante la atónita mirada del cabreado paliducho.-…perversidades tuyas a Samantha. - en voz baja pero suave y, casi ronroneándole. Todos se quedaron con la quijada, casi tocando el suelo.

- El único sucio pervertido en este momento eres tú.- Le dio un rodillazo en sus partes.- Y ya no te me acerques, bastardo.

-Tiles… joder! -Casi sin aire -que-que me has roto los huebos. ADIOS! HEREDEROS WINCHESTER…

- Salvare al mundo de mas como tú.

* * *

DIABLOS! QUIEN SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE ESTE HOMBRE (Dean Winchester) NO ES BELLO! XD HALE TE AMO PERO DEAN... ES Y-Y EN FIN LOS DOS ESTÁIS EN MI CORAZÓN.

CONTINUARA


	2. Aun me quiere 1

Me párese terrible que Dean tenga unos 35 años en la historias. Mas aún por qué él, es un tío que se ve muy joven y, guapo. Así que en esta historia Dean tendrá 26 y, Sam, Seguirá siendo el menor por cuatro años… ósea 22.. Obviamente, han notado que Derek será menor que Dean.  
La historia será mazo menos, la misma. Castel esta con ellos y, no tiene sus poderes de ángel. Aclarado esto, os mando besos y, abrazos.  
No a ustedes ¡Por Dios!. :P  
A Dean, Derek, stiles, Cas Y, por qué no? a Sam… ¡diablos! Ya qué… a todos. :3

* * *

**_¿Aun me quiere? 1_**

Derek, no podía creer qué ése sujeto fuera tan atrevido; Sabiendo lo que ellos eran y, lo fácil qué les seria; Sacar sus garras súper afiladas y cortarlo como filete crudo.  
Bueno, quizás una parte de él muy en el fondo, lo creía. Si era amigo de stiles, todo era posible.

Pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para analizar aquello.  
Le había pedido a stiles, que le explicara de donde conocía a aquél sujeto. Pero stiles había negado y, pedido tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba aquello de que eran compañeros? ¿Qué debía haber confianza?. ¿Que él era frívolo superficial qué no le contaba nada? .Pero como siempre, el no podía decirle nada al respecto, a aquel castaño que tenia de compañero y qué ¡jamás! De los jamases… acataba sus ordenes.

Esté sujeto… "Dean…" prácticamente lo había ignorado. Ese bastardo citadino sé estaba burlando de él en su cara.  
Cuando, cansado de las negativas de Stiles, le pidió explicaciones a ese rubio ególatra. Ese tipejo por poco y, no le saca la lengua; Se había burlado de su vestimenta. Se había burlado de su fuerza y, de sus ordenes. había osado apoyarse en su Camaro… le había pateado la rueda y, se había peinado mientras se mirada en su espejo retrovisor… Y esas miraditas qué no dejaba de enviarle a Stiles, a quién no paraba de llamar; "Tiles" o "Tigre" como si fuera más especial qué cualquiera, para él castaño.

Solo contesto a las preguntas que le hacia stiles, él cual lo hizo sólo por qué Scott le envío una de esas caritas de cachorro abandonado y, muerto de hambre que tanto odiaba stiles.- ¡Por favor! ayúdanos un poco…- Le decían esos traidores ojos. Así que, con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Qué, saco seguramente del relleno del corpiño, que le picaba como el infierno. Y es qué solo quería llegar a su casa y, quitarse toda esa porquería. Acaso, era mucho pedir…?

Gracias a stiles… supieron qué Dean, callo en un especie de vértice o hoyo negro. Derek maldijo lo que sea que halla sido, ese sujeto no le agradaba.

Les contó una breve historia qué Derek no creyó. Ni, siquiera un poquito.  
Les dijo qué él, su hermano y un amigo de ambos era cobradores de seguros y, que había sido una sorpresa terminar en aquella situación. Les aseguro qué se había separado de su grupo por lo qué se hallaba sin dinero y, sin su precioso auto.

Y cuando Isaac, pregunto ¿Donde podrían ubicarlo? El muy inbesil sonrío y, soltó.- Me quedare con él. - Señalando a stiles como si nada.

Dean camino asía el jeep qué estaba estacionado a unos cinco metros del Camaro. Stiles se encontraba sentado con la cabeza recostada en el manubrio. Suspirando y maldiciendo un posible dolor de cabeza.

Derek que observaba cada movimiento del nuevo intruso, se acerco por detrás a esté y puso la mano en el hombro de Dean, el cual giro para verse frente a frente. El ultimo, con el ceño fruncido y, el primero, como si estuviera de vacaciones en Taití. Estaban parados al lado de la puerta del conductor del jeep, donde se hallaba sentado stiles. - ¿Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, verdad tigre?

- le soltó, sin dejar de mirar a Derek.

-Púdrete.- Soltó stiles, viéndole de reojo la espalda .  
-Lo ven.- Stiles le fulmino con la mirada.  
-Bueno… - Dean lanzo una de esas miradas felinas que dejaban a muchas pidiendo oxigeno, tomo las manos de la autentica pelirroja qué se hallaba solo, como espectadora hasta el momento ( y como todas deseaba una bolsa de pochochos ante las caras y contestaciones entre Derek y, Dean.)-Al menos que esta linda señorita… tenga un lugar cómodo… - Lydia soltó una risita algo quisquillosa y se puso toda ruborizada- …Y, caliente en el que dormir… - Enarco sus cejas picaramente.  
Stiles, rodó los ojos, totalmente hastiado. Ya se le hacia raro qué no intentara meterse bajo las faldas de Lydia. Salio del jeep de golpe, casi de un salto y, le dijo - Cuidado vaquero. - le sujeto de la oreja y, tiro asía bajo. mientras Dean se quejaba - bájate de tu caballo Dean, le tocas un pelo y, no solo él te rebanara el cuello.- Soltó stiles mientras señalaba a un Aiden, con los colmillos saliendo de su boca y, los ojos brillantes.- A Lydia la respetas.  
Lydia toda sonrisa- Por mi no ahi…- Calló, ante las miradas de Stiles y, Aiden.- No dije nada.  
- Este lugar se ah vuelto una completa perrera… -Sintió que le jalaba nuevamente. -Ahh! Tiles, no seas bruto.  
- cállate, y súbete al Jeep.  
- Si querida- otro jalon.-qué genio… ¡joder!

* * *

Scott, subió a su moto. Apurado por encontrarse con su cita. Isaac algo molesto ante la manía que había crecido en Scott sobre salir con la occidental, kira. Se dirigió al Camaro, maldiciendo en alemán a su compañero y anotando mentalmente hincarle agujas a su mini muñeco de Scott, que stiles le regalo.(largo de contar, ya lo sabrán)  
Entonces escucho a Scott. -Oye! ¿quieres un aventón?- Arrancando la moto.  
-Ah! No estabas muy apurado con… tú cita?  
-Tengo tiempo aún. - Soltó, relajando los hombros. Resoplo - Anda sube.- Isaac se maldijo por sonreír, como un niño que le ofrecen caramelos, pero le agradaba la compañía de Scott, así qué al diablo. Se monto a la moto, Pero… no se atrevió a poner las manos en Scott, solo se agarro bien. - sujétate de mí- algo incomodo por hablarle a Isaac, como si esté fuera una chica. Carraspeo, y se explico. - No pienses mal, solo no quiero que luego me culpen por que tengas algunos rasguñotes, me gusta la velocidad.

* * *

Lydia subió a la moto de Aiden, el cual estaba bastante enojado con la chica. Había visto los ojos llenos de estrellas y, la baba cayéndole de los labios, cuando ese tal Dean le hablo y, sujeto su mano. Estaba muerto de celos, desde que lo vio supo que significaba problemas, el tipo tenia ese aire a Jackson… El ex de Lydia.  
Y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

* * *

Ethan, estaba muy sonriente… subió a su moto dispuesto a buscar a Danny para montarse la tarde de lo lindo, con su chico. El ver a stiles con esa falda había puesto su imaginación a volar…

* * *

Dean sonrío- Y bien.- stiles le miro de arriba a bajo, cuando esté le tendió la mano con la palma asía arriba, como esperando algo... Y, el no era Papá Noel que recordase.  
Escucho a stiles decir, - ¿Y tú qué..?  
- No pensaras manejar tú? ¿Con esos tacos…?- le miro descaradamente las piernas. -Dame las llaves.- ordeno.  
- No. Claro, que no…. - apretó los dientes- El ser el dueño, no me hace el único conductor- Dean sonrío cuando stiles le acerco las llaves. - pero dado que tu me lo pides, tan cortes mente. - él cruel sarcasmo. las volvió a alejar y, encendió con ellas el jeep.- Prefiero; qué se habrá el suelo y, me tragué con carro y todo antes de dejarte conducirlo, conmigo dentro.

Dean odio la cara de burla que Derek le envío.

Dejo las cosas por la paz, a pesar que odiaba ir de copiloto.

Derek, cerro la puerta de stiles, mientras Dean giraba por detrás de el Jeep. maldiciendo, por tener que ir en el asiento del acompañante. Derek, observo seriamente a stiles- ¿Qué piensas hacer? llevarle a tú casa?-le dijo, con la cabeza metida dentro del jeep através, de la ventanilla baja. Stiles, asistió algo dudoso. - No confío en él. ¿No tiene otro lugar donde quedarse?- stiles, negó - ¿Una tía, prima hermana… o un hotel de mala muerte… dónde se convierta en alimento para ratas…?  
- ¿Quieres hospedarlo contigo?- soltó divertido.  
Las motos pasaron por su lado. - Esos idiotas manejaban como locos.- murmuro. - ¿qué sé creen? los de rápido y, furioso.- pensó. Derek lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Sabes que no.- Respondió a su anterior pregunta.  
- Tranquilo, Derek.- stiles, le vio el ceño fruncido y, le dio varios toquecitos, con dedo en la frente.- Relájate, puede que no confíes en él pero tú nunca sueles hacerlo… además, conozco a Dean- Movió los cambios y, puso segunda sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, mientras que Dean, Ya estaba sentado a su lado.- Si. Puede que sea un inbesil.  
-¡Oye! Estoy escuchando, sabes?.- Stiles lo ignoro.  
-Pero será difícil sacarle información entre todos… es peor que un jodido militar. Deja, que hable con él.  
-Oh, claro! -farfullo -de seguro él me sacara mucha información.-había un tono sarcástico en su voz.  
-De acuerdo.- Confío, Derek algo inseguro de dejarle ir.  
Stiles parpadeo confundido mirando a Derek, había aceptado su plan y, casi leído un "cuídate" en esos ojos verdes… DEREK-MEIMPORTAUNCARAJOTODOELPUTOMUNDO-HALE ¿Se hallaba preocupado por él? -Negó, escondiendo su sonrisa. -"Estoy loco"- se dijo.  
-¿Pasa algo.? Pregunto Derek aun parado a su lado.  
- Nada, me acorde de un chiste, muy malo.  
- eh? Eres tan raro…  
-Lose, soy único. Siéntete feliz de tener un espécimen así de fantástico, como compañero- le guiño un ojo y, automáticamente lo hizo. Se, maldijo mentalmente.  
- Hola!? Alguien muerto de hambre aquí!- Se señalo Dean.  
- No creo tener tanta suerte.- gruño, por lo bajo Derek, a lo que Dean arrugo el ceño.

Bufo fastidiado y, antes de ver una pelea entre Alphas. Ya que ambos se creían lideres y, eran terriblemente arrogantes. - Te cuidas, compa - Arranco el jeep y se fue dejando a un boquiabierto Derek Hale. Derek no pudo ocultar su sonrisa segundos después. - Estas loco stiles… muy loco. - Susurro, una vez solo.

Dean observo todo bastante confundido. ¿ Acaso, tiles tenia algo con ese tipo?

* * *

El silencio reino mientras stiles manejaba su jeep, sin saber que cerca de ellos. Derek les seguía como una sombra.  
Dejando el Camaro en un lugar seguro, se dispuso a seguir a su compañero.  
Se había trasformado en un lobo; por completo. Cada vez sus fuerzas se iban incrementando. Y eso se notaba en aquel pelaje que brillaba como el color del petróleo.

Dean, no podía dejar de admirar el rostro de stiles.

La ultima vez que le vio era un chiquilín de doce años. ¿Cuántos tenia ahora, dieciséis o diecisiete años… ? Y estaba manejando, aún recordaba las primeras lecciones de manejo que le dio… chocaron la patrulla que le habían dado a su padre, sonrío ante el recuerdo, casi podía escuchar los gritos del padre de stiles en aquel entonces.  
Dean sintió un pequeño dolor en el brazo, pero se lo callo. No quería empeorar la situación con Stiles, necesitaba avisarle a Sam y, Cas… qué él estaba bien aunque se encontraba perdido y, cansado.

Lo ultimo qué recordaba era qué un gran hoyo negro había aparecido de la nada, cuando Cas y, Sam, intentaban detener a Gabriel. Dean no lo pensó y se lanzó detrás del ángel. Tras los grito desesperados de su amigo-compañero y, de su querido hermano. Lo único en su mente era detener a Gabriel antes de que dañase a sus seres queridos o peor aún antes de que inicie el Apocalipsis.

Termino despertando en un bosque… qué se le hacia terriblemente familiar. Pero… con tantos caminos recorridos a lo largo de su vida. Era natural qué olvidase exactamente en que lugar estaba y qué no se ubicara bien.  
Hasta qué de casualidad… reconoció a aquel castaño pecoso, e insolente que solía molestar años atrás.  
Gabriel se escapo, pero sabia que se hallaba herido y, sin poderes. De seguro buscaría otro cuerpo al que poseer. Eso les daria tiempo. Ahora, lo importante era arreglar las cosas con Tiles… él cuál notaba tenso con su cercanía.  
Eso no le agrado en lo más mínimo… porque el pequeño tigre qué el conoció años atrás, siempre estaba contento con su compañía. Deseaba con todo el alma, cortar esa distancia que sentía entre los dos… pero no encontraba las palabras, ni el momento justo para hablar y acercarse nuevamente a él.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse con Dean. Eso era mas qué obvio.

Estaba tan incomodo. ¡¿Y como no estarlo?! Manejando, vestido como una chica, y para colmo, con la mirada penetrante del ojitos verde. Se sentía de nuevo un pequeño niño, pero uno que quería meterse bajo las rocas.- Ya deja de mirarme así… -Soltó incomodo mirando la carretera y, a Dean por tiempos.- pareces un jote.

Le dejo de mirar como un idiota atontado Y, se irguió más derecho en el asiento del acompañante.-lo siento. -Al decir esto, una expresión melancólica ensombreció sus rasgos, mientras sus ojos examinaban el cabello de Stiles, qué llevaba algo largo a como solía tenerlo cuando era pequeño.  
-No fue mi intención incomodarte… es qué todo esto es tan…- sobo su frente para luego acariciar su corto cabello.  
-Subrreal.- termino stiles por él.  
Asistió-Es-es… qué es increíble, no creí que volviéramos a…  
-vernos.- volvió a terminar… Sonrío de lado, observando la misma acción en el ojiverde qué le miro con picardía.  
-Iba a decir… besarnos, pero… -stiles le dio un golpe con el puño en el hombro.  
- Esa… esa vez no fue técnicamente un beso.- resoplo, stiles.  
-¡Oye! todos los besos de Dean Winchester merecen crédito.- se fingió ofendido.- Hasta los que son accidente.  
-Pero, por favor… eso, un accidente.- Se mofo- dijiste que me enseñarías las tácticas para salvar las vidas de jovencitas en peligro de ahogarse en el reachuelo. - apretó el seño. - luego me entero que eres un pervertidor de menores.  
-No de menores… solo de ti. - formo un puchero, buscando la mirada de stiles.-No te enojes, estaba en la época experimental y eras el único bicho de laboratorio cerca.  
-Tenias a Sammy.  
Hizo cara de asco.- Es mi hermano, además era mas inteligente qué tú.  
stiles gruño. Dean intento calmar las aguas.- Si te digo que fuiste el único niñ.. - Mirada asesina de stiles.-...Hombre que bese en mi vida. Dejaras de mirarme como si fuera un depravado.  
-No te veo como un depravado..  
-Gracias.  
-Pero seguirás siendo un asqueroso cerdo para mi.  
-Tiles…  
-¡Deja de llamarme así!  
-Antes te encantaba-  
-Antes te quería.  
-¡Auch! eso dolió, sabes…  
-No tanto, como a mí qué te fueras sin despedirte…- murmuro en voz baja, pero Dean lo escucho. Suspiro, sin saber que decirle… miro la ventanilla ante el silencio del castaño. Entonces lo escucho maldecir en voz baja.  
Stiles conducía su jeep, cuando noto que en la carretera en la que iban, un poco mas adelante, se había hecho una fila de autos. Fue cuando vio a el oficial; Deputy Parrish. ¡Eso tenia que ser una maldita-jodida broma!. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido.  
-Dean, pásame la peluca.  
- Y me dices a mi perverti…- golpe en el brazo.- ¡auch!.  
-Qué me paces la-maldita-peluca -dijo entre dientes y todo junto.  
-Ya, ya.. Ahí tienes.- La saco del asiento trasero y, se la paso a stiles. Stiles se acomodo la pañoleta que tenia en el cuello de color coral, para tapar su manzana de Adán. Movió el carro cuando vio que unos autos delante de el se marchaban. Y, se miro en el espejo.  
-Luces linda Jaén.  
-Púdrete.  
Dean vio que un oficial se acerco a ellos, entonces entendió lo que pasaba y, sonrió.- Hey! Buenas tardes! Sti… -El oficial corto su saludo al ver que no era stiles el que manejaba el jeep.  
El cual reconocería hasta en la oscuridad.  
-Buenos días! sheriff- fingió la voz, lo mas femenina que pudo y, coqueta. Dean se trago una carcajada. Si stiles hubiera podido lo hubiera pateado.  
-OH, No! No, señorita… solo oficial.- dijo algo apenado- Soy el ayudante del sheriff. - soltó, todavía algo emocionado por que alguien le llamara así.  
-OH, necesita algo oficial…- fingió leer el gafete del rubio acariciando la chapa con sus dedos.- De puuutttyn ?- Dean prácticamente se mordió la lengua. Y, fingió algo de tos ante el intento de reírse. Stiles casi lo mata con la mirada de reojo.  
- OH, es.. Deputy sin "n" y, todo junto. Pero… dígame. Solo, oficial Parrish…  
-OH de acuerdo oficial Parrish… ¡Que lindo!  
- Disculpe, pero necesito su permiso y documentos.- o ¡Diablos! pensó stiles.¡Me lleva el putyn!  
-Mi… Qué?! - se fingió ofendida.  
-Su permiso. Disculpe, pero conozco a stiles y, es raro que preste su jeep a alguien, no es que quiera dudar de usted linda señorita. - los ojos celestes del chico lo asustaron, trago en seco e hizo como que estaba buscando los papeles.  
-Lo qué pasa es… es que… soy la prima de stiles, si… si eso, prima. Eso cuando no ere hermano, pero tu padre es tio por ser hermano y, en el arbol….  
-Entiendo.- Se apuro a decir.  
-Estoy de paso por aquí y me a prestado el jeep…

-Tendré que llamar a el sheriff  
-No ¡Por favor! es que…-piensa rápido, piensa rápido - Es qué el no me ah visto aun… es una sorpresa.- Y que sorpresa pensó.  
El oficial empezó a llamar por la radio al padre de stiles. ¡Mierda!  
-Querida déjame a mi… -soltó Dean, al fin metiéndose en aquello.  
- ¡oficial! - le llamo inclinándose enzima de stiles para ver de mas cerca al oficial que hablaba por la ventanilla baja.- Jean,- Stiles le dio un codazo en el pecho- mi novia Jean, es efectivamente la sobrina del sheriff, acaso no ve el parecido con ese hipotenuso de stiles.  
Le dio un pellizco en el brazo - cariño, no hables así de mi primo.  
- Pero "cielo" -le agarro los cachetes con fuerza.- Ahg! Como negarte algo pollita.  
No seas tontito y, no me digas pollita.- le apretó la nariz, pero con cero cariño. El oficial les miraba atónito con la mano en el radio.  
-Parrish, Parish. ¿qué pasa? -Pregunto John del otro lado. Asiendo que los dos chicos se tensaran.- Dígale a John, qué Dean Winchester le saluda. No es necesario decir que su sobrina esta aquí… stiles lo agradecería mucho.  
- Y eso qué -pensó stiles, medio con la boca abierta.  
El joven oficial lo hizo, Como si, Dean Winchester tuviera el don de ordenar y, hacer acatar sus ordenes, con solo una mirada y, su voz que era una sobre dosis de sensualidad.  
-Bueno, lamento mucho el inconveniente. - El sheriff estaba muy contento con la llegada de Dean y, hasta Dean hablo por la radio con John por casi veinte minutos. Dejando a stiles en un muy largo e incomodo momento con él pequeño y, rubio oficial, qué le enviaba una extraña mirada coqueta. Le dio escalofríos hasta en zonas que creía, no se podía sentir.  
- No hay problema- Contesto, por su falsa novi Se acerco a stiles y, paso su brazo por los hombros, posesivo. - Solo quite sus ojos de mi novia.- el oficial se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Stiles se le quedo mirando como si Dean fuera un marciano- Estoy seguro que al sheriff no le gustara saber que se interesa por alguien de su familia- remarco. Sonrío como el Dean petulante que era.- vámonos querida.- le quiso besar el cachete, pero al agarrar a stiles sorprendido, este giro un poco el rostro y, sus labios cayeron justo en la comisura de los labios, del castaño.  
Stiles arranco y se fueron. Dejando a un oficial abochornado y sin palabras.  
-¿Que fue eso?- Se limpio los labios, que le temblaban ante la falta de calor, recibido anterior mente.  
- Te salvaba.  
- ¡¿Salvarme?!- Estaba muerto de vergüenza.- La próxima déjame sufrir.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa Stilinski, todo estaba oscuro. Stiles encendió la luz de living y, paso casi cerrándole la puerta en la nariz de Dean.  
- Tiles, tengo hambre.  
-¡Muérete!  
- Sigues enojado.  
-Púdrete.  
- Stiles…- Lo vio perderse en las escaleras… - puedo usar el teléfono… "uhhgg" es lo que escucho.- Eso es un si, lindo y, guapo Dean.  
- Eso es un.. "ojala, te ahorques con el cable." - SI, Esta vez se había pasado de la ralla.

* * *

Y Dean estaba tan cabreado como stiles. Solo, qué no era por el castaño. Se preguntaba cuando se iban a dignar a contestarle el maldito teléfono.  
-Hola, hola… Sam, esto no Sirve… -Se escuchaba del otro lado.  
-Es por que lo tienes al revés, Cas…- Se lanzo boca abajo al sillón algo cansado.  
rueda los ojos.- Par de idiotas -piensa.  
-Oh…  
- pásamelo.  
- ¿Sam, a que no te imaginas donde estoy?- Se sentía un adolescente al teléfono. Arrollando el cable.- no, no estoy nuevamente en el infierno, que no SAM. Aghh frio. - miro el teléfono con ¿enserio? - Qué el polo norte? Jojojo eres un idiota hermano. - Bufo ante las estupideces que Sam le decía.- ¿Qué, te dice la palabra manchitas?.  
- Manchitas? - Pregunto SAM.  
- Si, Manchitas, Pecosin… o tigre. si te va uno por el que no resultes gravemente herido.  
- ¡Joder! stiles, estas con Stiles…? estas en Beicon Hill , diablos-.  
- ¿Qué, es Stiles? -Se escucho preguntar a cas..  
- Stiles es... joder, ¡Cas! no toques eso esta caliente- grito SAM.- Dean no te muevas de ahí, iremos por ti. Solo estamos a unos pueblos de allí.  
- De acuerdo los espero. Ya que no ahí de otra. Por cierto… están cuidando de mi nena.-no era una pregunta, era una amenaza.  
- ahhh! Si claro.  
- ¡Joder! Cas que hiciste.  
- Tú dijiste saca el gato para cambiar la rueda.  
- Yo te dije "Pon el freno y, saca el gato para cambiar la rueda."  
- SAM! por que sale humo.- Se escuchaba una alarma de auto muy conocida para Dean, empezó a sentir que la sangre se le subía.  
- Es… es ese el impala.  
-Dean tengo que cortar.  
- ¡SAM! ¡SAM! le hicieron algo a mi auto y, estáis muertos. ¡Me oyen! ¡muertos!- Sam le corto.- ¡Mierda!

* * *

Unos minutos después… se encontraba asaltando la heladera de stiles, casi todo era verduras. Aghh! ¡Qué asco!. John le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, y le pidió que cuidara de stiles. Pero stiles tendría qué cuidarle a él, y debía empezar por hacerle algo digno de comer.  
Decidió ir a buscar al castaño, tenia mucha hambre. subió las escaleras.

-Tigre, tigre…- nada… ¿Dónde diablos estaba?. Entro en una habitación la cual escuchaba ruido de agua cayendo, como una pequeña cascada.

- Creo que esta es la habitación de stiles. -murmuro, abriéndola lentamente. Entonces vio la pequeña luz que salía por debajo de la puerta. se estaba duchando. Sonrío y, dirigió sus ojos verdes, detallando cada cambio en la habitación del menor, era la misma en la que le enseño a bailar al ritmo de Aerosmith. Sus ojos se encontraron con la foto de Claudia stilinski, la tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos, ambos habían sufrido el mismo dolor… la dejo en su lugar y, observo Otras en la qué estaba stiles con aquel moreno ya crecido, Scott. Nunca había tenido tacto con ese chico, además apenas le conoció, se fue de Beaicon Hill.

Entonces encontró la foto que creyó perdida en una vieja casona abandonada en el bosque… estaba Sam, él mas pequeño en la foto era Stiles y, él sentado sobre una roca, en medio de los dos. los tres con grandes sonrisas y, un pez que chapoteaba entre sus brazos, aun vivo. Le regresaron al agua aquel día. Stiles la tenia con él- aún la guardas…- susurro. Eso era lo mas sorprendente. Siguio caminando por la habitación, noto tras la luz de la tarde que caía aquel domingo. Unos póster pegados sobre la cama, algo dañados por el tiempo, pero bastante cuidados. Se tropezó con la ropa en el suelo, estiles debe haberse desvestido ahí antes de entras al baño. Se lo imaginaba lanzando todo por los aires, tras varios insultos. Dirigidos netamente a él. Los posters tenían las siglas D.W. en las esquinas… eran sus viejos posters, busco algo emocionado los discos. Ahí estaban todo lo que había abandonado y, creía perdido. Stiles lo guardaba, por que aún le quería… y lo sabia. porqué.. a stiles nunca le gusto el rock ni de los setenta, ochenta o noventa. Y ahora tenia sus póster por toda la habitación y sus discos en orden alfabético y, cuidados. Deseaba entrar en aquel baño y besarlo. Pero sabia que eso seria extraño… a el no le gustaban los hombres, las veces que beso a stiles siempre los creyó puros accidentes. Accidentes que solo a el le perdonaría, aunque el primer beso que le dio fue su causa.

Se lanzó a la cama con un disco en sus manos de "Queen" recordó aquel día… Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y al momento desapareció.

* * *

Fuera de la residencia Stilinski un lobo Aulló molesto, ese sujeto se estaba metiendo en su territorio, su lobo interior estaba luchando por salir. Los había escuchado y, visto mientras aquel oficial ñoño los atendía. había rugido ante los acercamientos de Dean con su parej…compañero. Y le dolía el corazón, por que su madre tenia razón "Es malo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Derek." Pero Derek había escuchado más qué la conversación, Derek había sentido cada movimiento brusco qué el corazón de stiles, daba cada que aquel rubio se le acercaba, había visto sus ojos cargados de emoción al verle. Y si era honesto había vislumbrado el deseo de stiles, por abrazarse a aquel extraño.

Solo esperaba que ese sujeto no le hiciera daño. Stiles era importante para el, era su compañero y su deber era cuidarle. Aun cuando esté lo alejase.


	3. El inicio de los recuerdos

Chapter 3: El inicio de los Recuerdos

– Hice lo que tenia que hacer – murmuró Dean.

Autoconvencerse era lo qué mejor había aprendido a hacer en los últimos cinco años. Con los parpados pesados, los labios tensos y, la sensación de su pecho oprimido. Regreso a aquel tiempo; Aquel instante en su vida en el qué creyó ilusamente qué a partir de entonces, seria feliz.

* * *

**Casi ocho años atrás…**

Sammy odiaba ir de un pueblo a otro. Odiaba buscar nuevas amistades y extrañar a las viejas, Odiaba a nuestro padre por condenarnos a hacerlo. Y se odiaba, a si mismo, por pensar que le odiaba.

A mí por el contrario…

Me daba igual.

Ya había pasado hace tiempo la edad de Sammy. Le había encontrado el gusto dulce a la resignación.

Con mis casi dieciocho años, y en pleno apogeo sexual. Saltar de pueblo en pueblo, era la forma de salvarme el pellejo de padres armados, abuelos psicóticos, tíos cabreados, hermanos sobré-protectores, maridos cornudos, novios con síntomas de ex… y, como olvidar a los dichosos perros asesinos.

Guárdense un etc. Sí es qué me falto alguien.

Pero Sam era tan egoísta… qué prefería arruinarme mi placentera vida.

Samantha deseaba con todo su ser; Tener una residencia fija, una mascota dulce, y un padre cariñoso y, sobre-protector. Yo tenia una palabra para eso.

Horror.

Bueno… Admito, que lo desee en algún punto borroso de mi infancia. Pero como dije antes; le había encontrado el gusto dulce al hecho de ser parte de… "**una familia nómada**".

Extrañamente. Al pasar el enorme cartel; **"Welcome to Beacon Hill"** Se me puso la piel de gallina.

Quizás era por que al impala, no le andaba la calefacción o por que el tío que cantaba en la radio desafinaba hasta casi hacernos sangrar los iodos, nuestro padre y sus gustitos musicales.

A los minutos de llegar allí. Sospechamos, que nuestro padre buscaba algo importante en aquel lugar, algo, que quizás tuviese mucho que ver con el asesino de nuestra madre. Como siempre; nos dedicamos a ser buenos chicos y, cerrar nuestra boca. ¿Para qué preguntar… algo qué no seria respondido o del qué seguramente recibirías un estupido "**Umm.."** como respuesta?

Nuestra primera casería en aquel pueblo, nos dio suficiente para comer y, dormir cómodamente por unos días. Teníamos un contacto, Cris Argent, el jefe de los cazadores con sobrevalorado alto rango.  
Sinceramente, no me agradaba ni siquiera su apellido. Mi padre no confiaba totalmente en ellos… conclusión; Yo tampoco lo aria.

A solo tres horas de pisar aquel pueblo, me metí en problemas y, como mi padre andaba en lo suyo, yo pase día y medio, conociendo al sheriff tras las rejas… el pobre Sammy, paso solo aquella noche.

A horas de mi liberación, una mujer atravesó el pasillo donde me hallaba encarcelado. Sus tacos ni si quieran resonaban sobre el suelo, Su piel era tan pálida que creí estar viendo a un fantasma de largo cabello castaño y, un rostro que seria perfecto, si no fueran por las pequeñas marcas bajo sus ojos café, señal de no dormir bien.

Deje de analizarla, cuando su vista se poso en mi y, me regalo una sonrisa.

Tenia una canastita en sus manos, las cuales parecían bastante delicadas.

– Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó sorprendido – Deberías estar descansando…

– Supuse que tendrías hambre. – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Entonces note los anillos de casados.

La esposa del capullo que me encarcelo, era muy bonita y, gentil. Me convido con chocolate caliente mientras el hombre le decía que consintiéndome no aprendería a obedecer la ley. La mujer sonrío y, le dio un golpecito en el hombro al jefe – John, No seas malo con el pequeño. – ¡Pequeño! Yo, tenia 18 años… bueno, casi… faltaba poco.  
Me dio algo de gracia el hecho que el hombre que me apresaba, se llamaba igual que mi padre, quien de seguro me castigaría al enterarse de que deje solo a Sammy.

Su esposa.

Claudia… Claudia stilinski, se hacia llamar, me contó muchas cosas sobre Beacon Hill que por educación y, agrado, fingí querer escuchar.  
Realmente, no me interesaba saber algo de un lugar que mordería el polvo en cuanto le diéramos la espalda en el impala.  
Sin saber como… termino hablándome de un niño que por el nombrecito que se cargaba, al principio creí que era una niña… me demostró con sus palabras y el brillo de sus ojos, cuanto amaba a su pequeño. Sentí un calor en mi corazón. Pensé, en mi madre. La extrañe y, la añore, para papá, para Sammy, hasta para mí… al despedirse ella sonrío – Sé un buen chico. – asistí. Y supuse que todas las madres de buen corazón, tenían aquel aire maternal que te abrigaba con ese aura invisible qué te hace sentir en paz y, confort.

Mi padre me castigo, prohibiéndome ir con él de casería y dejándome a cargo de Sammy.

Todo ese tiempo pensé en mi madre, pensé en la razón por la que papa buscaba venganza, una razón que yo había olvidado. Pensé, en todo lo que esa cosa nos había quitado. Pensé en lo afortunado que era aquel niño al tener a su madre a su lado.

Quizás le bendije demasiado pronto.

Dos semanas después y, libre al fin de mi castigo como niñera. Busque respirar un nuevo aire… Quizás el lugar al que mis pies me dirigieron; no era el mas indicado, pero era la costumbre.

Me encontraba merodeando el cementerio, buscando algún bicho, brujo, lobo, vampiro, o lo que sea que estuviese de moda en aquella temporada… lo que sea, qué me quitara la sensación de sentirme un completo inútil.

La mala suerte estuvo… cual sombra detrás de mí.

Caí dentro de un poso ; No. enserio, me tropéese con un gato espantosamente negro, trastabille y, caí en un poso donde debería haber un caja de zapatos. Prefería caer sobre un ataúd duro y, romperme la espalda qué caer sobre un cadáver… OH esperen… sí ahí estaba, debajo de mi y, "**Gracias a Dios"**, estaba dentro de su caja de zapatos.

El dolor no fue muy fuerte. Solo, un par de moretones me acompañarían por unos días.

Salí del agujero, agradeciendo ser lo bastante alto.

Mientras me sacudía la ropa, un sollozo capto mi atención. Mis piernas temblaron pero por la caída anterior… de ninguna manera Dean Winchester sentiría miedo.

Note a un niño llorando ante una tumba, estaba vestido de negro. Con la palabra luto escrita en su frente. Se veía tan frágil temblando bajo la noche oscura, solo en compañía de la luna. Desee abrazarlo, su tamaño y, su aspecto flacucho me recordaron a Sammy. Ese instinto de hermano mayor, me llevo a observarle a escondidas buscando entender que hacia allí.

El pueblo estaba bastante conmocionado por la desaparición y, presunta muerte de una muchacha llamada Paige. Era un nombre muy bonito, pobre chica. Mi padre estaba investigando el caso, el creía que había algo extraño en todo aquello.  
Los padres habían decretado un toqué de queda por tiempo indefinido. Y, el chico estaba solo paseando por el cementerio. Tenias que estar loco o ser un Winchester para eso.

Cuando estuve apunto de acercarme a él, a pesar de que una parte de mi decía; "**No te metas, no es tu asunto"** . El sonido de una sirena llamo mi atención, me escondí nuevamente tras una escultura de querubines, un oficial, **era él… John**. Bajo del vehiculo y se encamino hacia el chico a paso lento, no logre verle el rostro pero podría jurar que aparentaba tener varios años enzima, con la espalda encorvada se posiciono frente a la misma tumba.

– Sube al auto, stiles. – Susurro con la voz quebrada.

– No. No quiero ir…

– ¡Sube al auto! – ordeno. él chico pareció asustarse y, soltando lagrimas corrió hasta el patrullero y, se resguardo en la parte trasera. El hombre suspiro. Pareció decir algo pero no logre entenderle, apenas había movido los labios. Me tense al verlo examinar su alrededor, creí qué me había descubierto pero lejos de eso, se giro y se fue.

La curiosidad me gano aquella noche.

Al llegar junta a la tumba. Grande, fue mi sorpresa al leer **"Claudia Stilinski amada madre y esposa."**– Esa mujer… – la recordé, calida y tierna. – …entonces ese chico es… – Me sentí frustrado, molesto con Dios y, el mundo entero.

Fue como ver de nuevo la tumba de mi madre… Se notaba que esa mujer amaba mucho a su familia, y su familia a ella. Caí al suelo de rodillas, Era injusto, tan injusto… – lo siento. – solté. Buscando consolar a una mujer muerta.

Stiles, ignoraba todo aquello. Pero… sufría ante los recuerdos de igual modo qué Dean.

Obligado a salir de la ducha antes que la piel se le arrugara, cual pasa de uva. Tomo la toalla y, empezó a secarse, como si tuviera tiempo de sobra. La verdad es qué intentaba posponer la charla con Dean. Lo suficiente, como para tener controladas sus emociones.  
Con una toalla envolviéndole la cintura y otra enroscada en su cuello, Stiles tomo la perilla de la puerta y, empezó a girarla cual película de suspenso. Y stiles casi pudo ver a freddy krueger mostrarles sus garras con una sonrisa sádica y sacarle el corazón.  
Dean estaba allí; Acostado en su cama boca arriba, con un CD de Queen entre las manos.  
Su CD. Sus ojos aterrados se ubicaron en los pósters, maldijo mentalmente varias beses. Lo había olvidado… había olvidado; Su obsesión por resguardar todas las cosas que Dean había dejado… Su corazón dio un vuelco y media voltereta al ver los ojos depredadores de Dean fijos en él.

– Primero la falda. ¿Y ahora te me apareces… desnudo…? – con cierto aire burlón. – ¿intentas seducirme?

–¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué? ... – Intentó, que sus palabras no le afectaran en lo mas mínimo y, agradeció con toda el alma qué Dean no fuera; Ni Scott, ni Derek, ni ningún Lobo-subnormal. – Esta es mi habitación Dean. – le dio la espalda y, camino asia el closet enbusca de algo que ponerse, al abrirlo bolvio a maldesir, su manera de vestir. Su maldita forma de vestir. Busco entre sus cosas una remera roja lisa y un pantalón oscuro negro. Nada a cuadros, Nada de camisas, Nada de jeans. Bueno, quizás Jeans si… – Sal de aquí.  
– Guardaste mis cosas.  
– Nunca me gusto desperdiciar las cosas. – Suspiro. – intente donarlas o venderlas… pero nadie tenia tu mal gusto. – Gracias a Dios. Nadie, estaba para escuchar aquello. Scott, metería la pata seguramente.  
– Estaba recordando…  
– Guárdate tus recuerdos, Dean. – Stiles regreso al tocador – No me interesa. – Cerro la puerta.  
Empezó a cambiarse mientras Dean dio un par de pasos y se paro frente a la puerta cerrada.  
Suspiro. – Tanto te dolió que me fuera.  
– No te preocupes por eso. – murmuro stiles mientras con rabia se colocaba la chomba roja. Ya ni siquiera te recordaba.  
Eso enfureció a Dean – Te acuerdas muy bien de mí… – observo sus cosas en aquella habitación. – … de cómo nos conocimos y las noches que hemos pasado juntos; haciendo hogueras en el bosque, pegándole sustos de muerte al pobre Sammy, de las llamadas de teléfono a altas horas de la noche contándonos las pesadillas que no nos dejaban dormir... – Stiles, se tenso ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente. – Sé que no sientes esas palabras, por favor qué te pasa.

– ¡¿Qué-qué pasa… – le repuso al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja. Saliendo del baño, ya vestido con el cabello revuelto y las gotas chorreando por su blanca piel. Dean estaba a un paso de el.  
Stiles se quedo absorto, mirándolo, estudiándolo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los verde oliva más felinos que había visto en su vida. Descartando a Derek, claro, el es un lobo. – Nada. – Suspiro y se alejo encaminándose para salir de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose, descalzo, hasta la cocina. – No pasa nada.

Dean le siguió sin deseos de acabar la discusión.

–Te molesta mirarme, hablarme, escucharme. Algo pasa.– resoplo. – no puedes enojarte conmigo solo por que sí. Y no me vengas con que "No te despediste de mi" por que nunca fuiste un tío rencoroso.

–Y que sabes tú como soy.– le reprocho. – en cinco años la gente cambia.

–Ya veo que si… ahora estas con una manada de hombres lobo.

–Son mi familia. – y aclaro. –Ellos y, mi padre lo son.

Sintió celos de sentirse excluido de su la vida del menor.

Era un golpe duro.-¿Es que no puedes llevar una vida normal, como la de cualquier muchacho?- Dean, Lo observo con tal intensidad que se sintió atraído casi en contra de su voluntad.

Pero no se hablando en absoluto.

-Tu vida no es exactamente un ejemplo a seguir… sabes Dean.- ironizó.

- Yo no tuve opción.

-Y crees qué yo sí.- No. no la tenia, por que Scott era su mejor amigo y no lo dejaría solo, con el hecho de ser un hombre lobo .sin desearlo. Y ahora se sumaba también; el extraño hecho de ser el compañero de uno qué casualmente le atraía físicamente.


	4. Plegarias para Danny

Notes:

Hola! espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. se que quizas ponga mucho de Dean al principio y, miserias de derek pero necesito inmiscuir un poco la historia de stiles y Dean para que entiendan, la razón por la que stiles, esta afectado por el reencuentro con Dean.

* * *

**Plegarias para Danny**

**–Ya veo que si… ahora estas con una manada de hombres lobo.**

–Son mi familia. – y aclaro. –Ellos y, mi padre lo son.

Sintió celos de sentirse excluido de la vida del menor.

Era un golpe duro.

-¿Es que no puedes llevar una vida normal, como la de cualquier muchacho?- Dean, Lo observo con tal intensidad que se sintió atraído casi en contra de su voluntad.

Pero no se hablando en absoluto.

-Tu vida no es exactamente un ejemplo a seguir… sabes Dean.- ironizó.

- Yo no tuve opción.

-Y crees qué yo sí.- No. no la tenia, por que Scott era su mejor amigo y no lo dejaría solo, con el hecho de ser un hombre lobo .Sin desearlo. Y ahora se sumaba también; el extraño hecho de ser el compañero de uno qué casualmente le atraía físicamente.

Dean se tenso. La contestación de stiles había sido fría, firme y directa. El menor tenia toda la razón del mundo en decirle que ya no le conocía en absoluto. Por supuesto qué cinco años cambiaban a la gente. ¿Qué esperaba? él mismo era una pelota girando sobre el suelo de una cancha sobrenatural y, cambiando ante cada Reeves que la vida le daba.

Por eso odiaba el tenis.

El ruido en el estomago de Dean, provocó una pequeña risotada en los labios del menor que intento ocultarla con su brazo, pero de nada sirvió.

– Nunca puedes mantener una conversación seria, verdad? – Stiles le dio la espalda en aquella pequeña cocina.

– ¿ Que esperabas? No se ni cuantas horas llevó sin comer… para colmo discutir; Siempre agranda mi apetito.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos. Y un gran lobo, decidió partir y, confiar en qué Stiles podría manejar a aquel sujeto. Su lobo interior y, el propio Derek se hallaban feliz de haber oído qué eran su Familia. Lo eran, claro qué lo eran.

Dean se sentó sobre una banqueta alta y apoyó los brazos en la isleta en medio de la cocina. Observo con gusto como el menor empezaba a cocinar al menos esperaba que siguiera siendo su forma de relajarse.

Pelo las papas, cortándolas; al medio a lo largo y luego en medias rodajas muy finas. Dean trago grueso viendo la ferocidad con la que pasaba el cuchillo destajando la piel de cada papa. No tenia un pela papas por ahí. Por Dios. Pensó en decirle, baja ese cuchillo lentamente, pero Temio que se lo lanzara.  
Pelo y corto la cebolla de la misma forma.  
Calentó en una sartén el aceite, poniéndole la manteca, y cuando esta se derritió.  
(igual que el cuerpo de Dean al ver las pequeñas y, sutiles gotas que caían del pelo de stiles por su nuca.)  
Incorporo las papas y las cebollas.  
Lo dejo cocinar a fuego entre mínimo y mediano.  
Cerro los ojos y se giro para ver al mounstro que no dejaba de inquietarlo mientras cocinaba, con aquella mirada penetrante que le ponía la piel de gallina.

– Siempre fuiste un puto genio en la cocina.

Cuando las papas estaban bien cocidas las retiro con una espumadera.

– Y tú un inbesil para dar cumplidos.

– Rompió unos huevos golpeándolos contra la mesada, coloco el contenido dentro de un bol y mezcló. Incorporo las papas y cebollas a la mezcla de huevos, lo condimento con sal, pimienta y perejil. lo mezcló con furia. Parecía que iba a sacarse el brazo de tanto revólver.

Dean sonrío al recordar la manera en que Tiles solía golpear la masa cuando estaba enojado, con su padre por no venir a comer con ellos.

Dean se paro del banco con energía renovada, busco la sartén y la coloco sobre la cocina. A la sartén le puso un par de cucharadas de aceite y la dejo calentar bien. Stiles observo aquel viejo gesto de ayudarle justo en el final.

Dean, le quito el bol a stiles de las manos. El menor casi lo asesino con la mirada.

– No quiero arruinar tus solitarias noches de placer… Sí te dislocas la muñeca cocinándome.

– Cabrón. – lo vio echar la mezcla para la tortilla. Stiles, Prohibió a su rostro mentalmente que sonriera o cualquier gesto que lo dejara como un idiota.

Su mano se dirigió ala perilla justo cuando Dean hacia lo mismo. ocasionando un pequeño toque qué le provocó un ardor en las mejillas y, horrorizado quito rápidamente su mano Dean le bajo al fuego.  
Como, si nada hubiera pasado.

– Cuéntame cómo fueron las cosas. – Solo quedaba esperar que la comida estuviera lista.

– ¿Qué cosas…?– Si, había quedado tonto por el rose. Dean enarco una ceja qué le devolvió la memoria a stiles y, le trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

– Oh, Como termine con un grupo de subnormales hombres-lobo?. – Dean asistió.

Stiles le contó como conocieron a Derek allanando propiedad privada. Como Scott fue mordido una noche por el tío Peter .Como culparon a Derek de ello y muchas cosas mas siendo inocente…

Cuando la parte inferior de la tortilla de papas estaba dorada y el interior algo cocido, Dean la dio vuelta.

…La vez que termino tras las rejas. Stiles, trato de no recordar; Cuanto tubo que decir "lo siento" en los meses que siguieron. Derek era muy rencoroso, valla lobo.

No contó. Específicamente, como perdieron a varios miembros de la manadas, solo dijo; "tuvimos duras bajas, pasamos por cosas increíbles y doloras… hicimos de nuestros enemigos… amigos y, salvamos la vida de los qué pudimos…" el recuerdo de Alison apunto de morir, le recorre el cuerpo en un horrible escalofrío. Se mueve incomodo.

Aquel día. Lydia, casi les había dejado sordos.

Stiles, doró la otra cara de la tortilla, la retiro y sirvió.  
Dean para entonces ya había colocado la mesa. Sin su chamarra puesta. La decepción de que la camisa ocultara aquel cuerpo siendo varias tallas mas grande de lo sugerido, no se noto en el rostro de stiles, que sentía curiosidad por ver el cambio que sucumbió en el cuerpo del mayor.

– A si qué… Scotti, eh – Stiles asistió.

Ambos sentados frente a frente devorando una tortilla, como si fueran porciones de pizza.

– A si qué tu padre sabe todo…– Stiles volvió a asistir. Entonces se detuvo tragando con dificultad.

– Bueno, casi todo…

– Como así…

– Bueno. veras… – Stiles se sonrojo un poco y, volvió meterse un gran trozo de tarta en la boca. Necesitaba buscar las palabras precisas y, que no sonara raro, como cuando Deaton y, el capullo de Peter se lo explicaron. – Yo soy… – Se mando un gran trago de cerveza para pasar la tortilla atragantada del puro nervio. Dean le miro con el seño fruncido. Stiles lo intento de nuevo – Derek es… – Dean abrió grande los ojos. ¿Qué Derek? El tío alto que se había despedido ultimo de stiles, qué había con él. – él es… – la paciencia de Dean se estaba acabando.

– ¡¿Es qué?!– Stiles abrió la boca, suspiro y se dispuso a decirle a Dean. Pero el teléfono lo interrumpió nuevamente en "El es…" Stiles corrió hacia el teléfono de línea pegado a la pared, Dean suspiro frustrado.

– ¡Stiles! – se escucho del otro lado.  
– hey! vie… pa! Pa-pahito  
– Tiles, no soy idiota.  
– Lo siento.  
– Te estuve llamando al celular… ¿Por qué no contestabas? – Stiles maldijo.  
– La boca, Tiles.  
– Lo siento.– Dean sonrío y negó al ver a stiles avergonzado y sumiso.  
– ¿Dean, está contigo?  
– Por desgracias… – tosió… – qui-quiero decir… que es todo una gracia… tenerlo aquí.  
– Espero que os estéis llevando bien, como en los viejos tiempos.  
– Si. Si… de maravilla. – Ocultando muy poco el sarcasmo. Y Dean había creído .Ilusamente. qué estaban en paz al fin.  
– Solo intenta que no termine tras las rejas y, trata de hacer lo mismo.  
– ¡Papa! Ya no somos unos niños.  
– ¿Quieres que te recuerde la ultima vez que tuve que apresarte con Scott.? – Hace solo una semana atrás.  
– OK, nada de problemas, entendido.  
– Eso quisiera creer… pero estoy viejo para falsas ilusiones.  
Stiles sonrío y supuso que su padre asía el mismo gesto.  
– ¿Regresaras esta noche?  
– Me temo que no… te llamaba para avisarte que me surgió un problema en Tyumo.  
– Tyumo? – Arrugo el ceño.– ¿Qué coño es eso?  
– ¡Tiles!  
– Lo siento… – y le saco la lengua a Dean que se reía de el.  
– Es un pueblo alejado del nuestro, no es muy conocido por su poca población. Recién se esta formando. Tu sabes, los políticos nuevos…  
…hubo otro caso de una chica con esquizofrenia en aquel lugar, me dirijo con Argent, para ver si tendrá algo que ver… ya sabes… con eso… – Su padre aun se sentía incomodo con todo lo sobrenatural, pero asía el intento.  
– De acuerdo, estaremos bien. Ve con cuidado… y, papá… cuídate.  
– Claro. – Ambos no podían evitar estar en constante peligro, pero suponían que claudia velaría para que ambos se encontraran bien. – Tú también.

Corto la llamada luego de un mutuo te quiero y, salio corriendo al piso de arriba donde había dejado su teléfono. Genial, tenia varias llamas perdidas y, mensajes de la manada. Suspiro. Tenia que hablar con Dean sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en su pueblo.

* * *

Sam, no podía creer su mala suerte. Pateo una piedra lanzando toda su frustración al carajo. ¡Mierda! Cass le miraba sin saber que decir. Y mejor no decir nada.  
Sam, no entendia nada sobre autos. Y el impala 67 solo se dejaba hacer con las manos expertas de su hermano. Después de todo. El propio Dean lo había reconstruido, una vez.  
Unos pasos se escucharon sobre el asfalto. Cass enarco una ceja al ver al sujeto acercarse, Sam no estaba para ver peatones cruzar la puta calle.  
– Necesitan Ayuda. – Los ojos furiosos de Sam, volaron hasta el extraño. Este soltó su bolso militar al suelo. Y sonrío petulante –No llegaran a Beacon Hill, nunca así… Y necesito un aventón – Sonrió, como un ganador. Quizás su tonto hermano, había muerto nuevamente y, reencarnado en ese chico. Nha!. Desecho esa idea. De ser así, Ya lo hubiera asesinado por joder su preciado, impala.  
– Eres de Beacon Hill. – Supuso, Sam, mientras el rubio, observaba el motor del auto. Cass, estudio al rubio.  
–No te recuerdo.  
– ¿Tu viviste en Beacon? – Preguntó el rubio sorprendido. Era un pueblo pequeño para no haberse visto en alguna, ocasión. Sam asistió. – Yo y mi hermano – el rubio miro a Cass, – Oh… no. él es un amigo. Mi hermano ya esta en Beacon Hill. ¿Quizás le conozcas ?  
– Yo estudie la mayor parte de mi infancia en mi casa. Puede que no. – explico.  
–¿Y para que quieres volver allí.?  
Los jóvenes por lo general buscan salir de allí.  
–Tu para que regresar.  
–Por mi hermano.  
–Yo por lo mismo.  
–Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.  
–Mi nombre es…  
– Jackson Whittemore.– soltó Cass – un excelente jugador de lacrosse y, ahora hombre-lobo. – Sammy, observo atónito a Cass.  
Sonrío a lo ancho. –Sabia que eras un tío especial en cuanto les escuche hablando por su celular.– El impala rugió en cuanto Jackson giro la llave. –Ustedes conocen a un amigo mío. –Y Jackson tubo que contenerse de reír al llamar amigo a stiles.

– ¿ Y por que deberíamos confiar en ti?– Pregunto, el mas alto de los tres.

– No tenemos de otra, sam.

– Eres un tío listo, cass.

* * *

Bajo, encontrándose a Dean refregando los platos y, se unió a él. Fue secando todo lo que el mayor le alcanzaba. Las miradas no se detuvieron y, ambos esperaban que el otro empezara hablar, pero no fue asta que un café se deslizo por los labios de Dean que stiles, soltó la primera pregunta intensa de la tarde.  
Estaban en el sofá del comedor.

– ¿Quién era esa niña o cosa…? ¿otro ser sobrenatural? – Dean asistió.  
– Si pero no uno cualquiera…  
– Un ángel. – Dean abrió los ojos impresionado y, observo atento a stiles ¿Cómo carajo, lo sabia?  
– Así que si es un ángel. ¡joder, es impresionante!  
– No lo creerás así en cuanto te cuente el resto de la historia.  
– ilústrame.  
– Es largo de contar.  
Stiles levanto las manos y las llevo detrás de su cabeza.– Soy todo tuyo. – colocando una pierna sobre la otra enzima de la mesa ratona delante de ellos.  
– Sigues intentando Seducirme. – Stiles bajo rápido los pies y, se sentó como debía en el sillón para luego darle un golpe en el brazo izquierdo de quien sonreía divertido.  
– Me refiero que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escucharte.  
– Oh. – soltó serio y, volvió a reírse.  
– Sigues siendo un capullo.  
Dean enarco su ceja dorada y prosiguió. – Es un ángel que junto con sus hermanos intenta nada mas y nada menos qué el Apocalipsis.

Los labios de stiles se secaron. – Joder, Apocalipsis. Solo eso… ¿No quiere revivir a zombies al estilo Michael Jackson o traer formas de vida de otro planeta.?

– ¿Que? ¿Té parece poco?

– Ah! hemos batallado tanto por detener eso, Qué, Ya es un tema común…– hundiendo los hombros en un movimiento casual.

¿Qué clase de vida había llevado, stiles?

Suspiro. – Lo único que se es que necesitan de un árbol Sagr… – Stiles lo corta terminando la oración por el.

– El árbol sagrado druida – cuya madera al final sirvió para encerrar al nogitsune. stiles, rebusca aire para sus pulmones y, Dean lo ve preocupado al notar la palidez de su rostro. Stiles se levanta del sofá y busca sus pastillas de repuesto en el mueble. Dean lo observa extrañado. Para luego sentirse un estupido. Ya lo había olvidado.

– No pueden usarlo. – suelta stiles. – El árbol ya no es útil.

– Al parecer si… Si. No. ¿por que me traería aquí.? – se levanto dirigiéndose asía stiles, se apoyó en el borde del sillón y se cruzó de brazos – Por tu reacción asumo qué aquí donde se encuentra.. Y es muy poderoso. – Stiles asistió. Derek ¡lo mataría! En cuando supiera que había abierto la boca de más ,aunque, no había sido exactamente así…

Dean noto aquella incomodidad para seguir hablado de stiles. Elevo su mano hasta tomar las del menor. Quien miro sorprendido esta acción – No soy tu enemigo. – Y, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja incré tocó, le puso la mano sobre los dedos doblados, los enderezó hasta que estuvieron palma con palma.– Aun te quiero… –luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de él– Somos aun del mismo equipo. – Ese brillo en la mirada – Eres tan importante para mi como lo es Sammy. – Y ahí estaba toda esa mierda de nuevo. – eres mi hermano.– basura.

Stiles, se alejo, con la mirada baja y, el dolor asentándose nuevamente. sabiendo que algo debía decir – lose.

– Pero…

Regreso la mirada asía Dean – Te fuiste de aquí. Te volviste mi pasado… no quieras volver a ser mi presente. – Se alejo y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras la mirada atenta de Dean le seguía. – También tengo a un hermano a quien proteger… – habían sufrido demasiadas traiciones. Scott, se merecía qué fuera cuidadoso. Y Derek también había sufrido suficiente.

– lo siento.

Stiles, entro a su cuarto rebusco en su closet, tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió nuevamente a Dean. En el primer piso.

Dean fue sorprendido mirando fotografías y, adornos raros.– Ten. Es ropa de mi padre.– mintió – Espero te ande… date una ducha, tenemos que ir a por los chicos…

Dean subió luego de un suspiro. Realmente necesitaba una ducha.

Cuando el teléfono de stiles sonó, este te sorprendió totalmente y, lo tomo entre sus manos escuchando la letra atónito.

¡Boca de lobo!  
Tú me tienes a mi cuando quieres  
Decidido a todo  
Soy tu presa elegida que escondes  
Y comes de a poco  
Ese ciervo que vive muriendo  
En tu boca de lobo.

¡Joder! ¡joder! ¡joder! Danny había estado jugando con su teléfono mientras veían esa horrible y, triste película "Plegarias para Bobby" toda la noche se la habían pasado lloriqueando por el pobre Bobby incomprendido. Danny, se las pagaría. plegarias para Danny, oh si.

¡Boca de lobo!  
Soy tu mesa servida en secreto  
Tu plato de antojo  
Ten cuidado que hoy tu bocado  
Ha abierto los ojos  
Soy capaz de cambiarte por otra  
Y olvidarte, de pronto.

Stiles, leyó Derek en llamada perdida.  
Joder.  
Otra ves empezó a sonar.

¡Boca de lobo!  
Tú me tienes a mi cuando quieres  
Decidido a todo…

Contesto.

–Ho-hola…– dijo, con cuidado.

–Así qué al fin contestas.– Derek cabreado.

– ¿Querías que no lo hiciera? ¿Puedo cortar si quieres?– Derek sonrío del otro lado.

Aunque stiles no se dio por enterado.

– "Stiles." – con fingido enojo.

–Yha! yha! Prometo ser un buen niño.

– Pues… un buen puñetero niño, contesta las llamadas de su manada.

Esto era interesante, Derek estaba bromeando con él.

–Ves! Tú eres el culpable de mi extenso vocabulario callejero.

–Estoy seguro, de que tu solo te las arreglaste para obtener esa lengua karateca.

– Yaa!. Y para que soy bueno?

Derek carraspeo un poco. – Para nada.

– OK, Sayonara Lobo-gruñón.

– Espera. – bufo. – haz averiguado algo?

Stiles asistió con la mano sobando su cabello. – Si. Y no te gustara en lo absoluto. Aunque siendo tú es raro que algo te guste…

–Stiles –gruño.

–No es para hablarlo por celular. Estaré en el loft en lo que canta un gallo.. –Miro asía el segundo piso…– quizás más, mejor llama a los demás, ahí reunión.

– ¿Quién crees que soy? Tú secretaria?– Derek, un amor como siempre… ¿Qué carajo había visto en el? Su barba insipiente, sus labios gruesos, sus ojos salvajes, sus bíceps… tríceps… ¡San jerónimo, bendito!

– De acuerdo – bufo – ¡Yo les llamare!. Entonces Derek colgó. – de nada cariño.

* * *

Derek sonrío apoyado en el Camaro. Ahora tenia que ir a su departamento y, esperar a su compañero. Suspiro. Deaton le había dicho que era, común que sintiera esa sensación de abandono cada que se alejaba del menor. No que Derek le halla preguntado. El mismo Deaton había visto su gesto de fastidio y, sus dientes apretados. Además qué Peter había dado a entender qué andaba de muy mal humor,(mas de lo normal) Cuando stiles no se encontraba cerca.

Cerro sus ojos y, pensó en su pequeño latoso. Eran compañeros… lo normal. Muchos eran compañeros, amigos, casi hermanos. Pero lo que sentía ahora quemándole en el pecho. Era un sentimiento que solo había sentido un vez en su vida…, con Paige.

No.

Era aún mas fuerte.

Resoplo. Y encendió el auto. Mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

Notes:

la cancion es de Ale ceberio. Boca de lobo búsquenla in youtube si quieren- digamos que Danny busco en internet y la canto en versión en ingles grabando-cela de rington a stiles.- versión en ingles ,la cual no existe- para joder a stiles.

watch?v=my0pujl5TW4

yo hice el vídeo con imágenes de stiles y derek espero les guste.


	5. Dios, dame paciencia

_**HOLA! GRACIAS POR LOS FOLLOWINGS gonnba YAiram Betania Grey Mellark =) Y GRACIAS POR LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS DE **__**xolotlacraciazukey Y MAR. Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE HACEN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER, ESPERO IR MEJORANDO Y, QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO. SEE YOU, BESITOS. =3**_

_**¡**__**SUPERNATURAL Y TEEN WOLF; SON DOS SERIES QUE ADORO! Y CREO QUE E ALUCINADO UN POCO MEZCLADO AMBAS HISTORIAS, =$ PERO LASTIMOSAMENTE, NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE... **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: "Dios, dame paciencia."**_

Stiles y, compañía; Se dirigían en su jeep hacia el Loft, del gran Derek.

El castaño, se maldijo un par de veces, recordando qué se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a Dean bajar con algo que en él siempre se ve simple y, sin gracia … pero en Dean, era casual. Casualmente increíble… espectacular. Dean parecía un jodido modelo, un playboy a todo trapo.

* * *

_Flash back_

Dean parado en la planta alta, acomodándose las mangas de la camisa, arreglándolas a su estilo- ¿Adónde vamos?- pregunto a un Stiles que estaba en el primer piso, parado en el final de las escalera.

- A lo de un amigó- Soltó, sin mirarle si quiera. - no preguntes tanto, quieres… - girándose hacia el y, quedándose sin voz.

Estaba seguro que su sala de estar se había convertido en las cataratas del Niágara de tanta baba que había soltado por sus labios.

Durante un momento, la mente de Stiles se negó a funcionar._** Dios Santo, el era tan guapo…**_

Gracias, al cielo la costumbre al ver hombres en cuero y, chicas en paños menores a excepción de Lydia…, le recordaron la técnica de pensar en algo feo, frió y, molesto.

El profesor Harris tocando el silbato en tanga. SIP! Se le heló la sangre y, le dieron arcadas.¡Funciono!.

Antes que Dean se percatara de su mirada de deseo frustrado..., cabe aclarar. Con un ultimo esfuerzo se concentro y, se volvió hacia la puerta a unos pasos de ellos.-Pensé que tendría que dejarte aquí.- soltó, lo mas frío posible. Sin mirarle a la cara. Haciendo como que estaba revisando algo en su celular, esperándole, a que pase por la puerta.

-Soy un invitado en tu casa y, me tratas como un perro que has recogido en la calle.- Bajo audaz y, Se acerco pellizcándole la mejilla derecha.- Se mas buenito conmigo, tigre.

-Soy como quiera ser, contigo.- Se alejo quitándolo de un manotazo.- De acuerdo.

Frunció el ceño-Le contare a tu padre.- Se acerco al sofá y, tomo su chupa de cuero.- No le gustara saber como me tratas.-Amenazo, en broma.

-Ahí si **"le contare a tu padre"** - se burlo stiles.- Creí que ya habíamos pasado la etapa en que me mandabas en cana con el sheriff.

-Ahí cosas que jamás cambian, Tiles.- Pasando por su lado, dándole un pequeño cachetazo cariñoso en la mejilla.

Suspiro cansado y, cerro la puerta de su casa. Al girar, no se sorprendió al ver como Dean se sentaba en el jeep. Pero si lo hizo al ver como esté, se colocaba unas gafas de sol que se le hacían terriblemente familiar… El muy bastardo las había tomado de uno de sus cajones de su escritorio. En definitiva, había revisado sus cosas.

-¡Joder!- empezó a caminar hacia el jeep.- ¡Dean!- grito al chico que le daba una media sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

_Fin de flash back_

El loft de Derek era solo uno de los lugares a los que podían acudir para tener sus charlas especiales, como los expedientes X, para stiles eso era genial. El loft era lo bastante cómodo y, no estaba muy interesado en ir a la mansión Hale, una vez esta este totalmente reconstruida.  
Además de...

Que temía por Derek, ahora que sabia un poco más sobre su historia. Esperaba que este no decayera en una depresión al ver todo nuevamente como estaba antes del incendio, por mas hombre-lobo que sea, Derek-tearracolacabeza-hela también tenia un… un pequeño y, algo duro corazón ¿No es así?

Stiles, esperaba que Dean no hablara sobre su infancia. Había cosas, que podrían afectar al cachorro que tenia por compañero. El lo sabia bien…

Cuando estaciono el jeep, una emoción indefinible paso por sus magníficos ojos de avellana. Era increíble, demasiado increíble diría él, qué en todo aquel tiempo con Derek, recién ahora qué Dean llegaba para a atormentarlo, El comprendiera, por que… Derek se esconde bajo aquella caparazón de chico rudo.

Es el temor a volver a ser lastimado y, no tiene el mismo significado de tiempo atrás, por que ahora el lo siente, lo vive, lo teme…

Y tiene un deseo enorme de abrazar a aquel mastodonte de músculos, y decirle que le quiere. Por que la puta unión que tiene con él, lo hace sentirse tan sensible como una adolescente, con su primer ciclo menstrual.

¡Diablos! qué quiere llorar. Y maldice, por que no quiere terminar híper ventilando, boqueando, como pez fuera del agua… frente a Dean.

Se sobresalta al sentir el toque de una mano en su rostro. Es Dean que a atrapado lo que párese ser una jodida lagrima. Y, joder, que no quería verse como una niñata.

- No hagas eso.

El hizo caso omiso a su demanda. Le toco suavemente la sombras que tenia bajo los ojos- Tienes cara de cansado.¿No duermes bien?

- lo suficiente.- soltó, pero sabia que cinco horas no eran precisamente suficientes, menos cuando se la pasa soñando con su compañero. Lo que es realmente, vergonzoso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, stiles? ¿tienes pesadillas?

- No es algo que sea de tu interés.- soltó intentando abrir la puerta y bajar. Pero Dean lo jalo del brazo y lo retuvo en su asiento.

- Permíteme ser quien decida eso.

- Tu eres mi única pesadilla por ahora.- intento bajar nuevamente. Pero Dean no se lo dejo tan fácil. Lo había abrazado y, apretado contra su pecho, empezando a remover su cabello con brusquedad.

- ¡Basta, basta... Dean! ¡qué pares!

- ¡Habla!.- ordeno.

- ¡Esta bien!- Dean lo soltó, pero siguió sujetando su brazo por si las dudas.

Stiles contuvo un suspiro. Dean siempre fue demasiado perceptivo. Lo que es útil siendo un cazador. Pero stiles prefería, al menos con él, guardarse algunos pensamientos.

- A veces.- le miro a los ojos.- Pero ya no son como antes… digamos que sueño demasiado y, descanso poco.

- Tan difícil era decir eso.

Stiles, gruño cuando Dean lo soltó y, volvió a palmearle el cachete.- Muy bien, yo me encargare de eso.

- Encargarte de qué? - Su ceja salto de pronto. Dean lo dejo… pensando en ello. Se bajo.- ¡De que te encargaras!? - salio de jeep y, fue hasta donde Dean se había parado. -¡¿De que estas hablando?!.

- Yo? de nada.- Stiles apretó sus labios al ver a Dean ignorar sus preguntas. Su cautela ante Dean se convirtió en ansiedad. Ahora, necesita saber que es lo que el rubio estaba tramando en aquella mente perversa.

Lydia llego corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Stiles! - Salto y, le dio un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de sus labios. Era algo que hacían al verse, bastante riesgoso, solo para fastidiar a cierto chico que venia caminando detrás.- Y, Dean…- Dean, que estaba cabreado por aquel beso. Lydia ignorando aquello, sonrío y se arreglo el cabello.

Stiles abrió los ojos y, fingió pesar al ver a Lydia coquetear-le a Dean, era algo natural en ella.

- Oh, Dios no de nuevo.- Lydia le pego con el reverso de la mano en el estomago. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta del atuendo de stiles.

- Dime, que no te ah vuelto a poseer un demonio?- Lydia sin esperar respuesta, se giro a Aiden que solo levanto la mano, como saludo.  
- No huele como uno  
- De que habla?- Pregunto, Dean aturdido por la información.  
- Es qué… Stiles solo viste bien, si tiene un demonio en el cuerpo.

- También te quiero, Lydia.- resoplo. Encaminándose a las escaleras.- Y también me preocupare, cuando te vea vestida con harapos y, no como una ramera.

- ¡Stiles!- Sonrío, ruborizada corriendo tras stiles.

- Tu me buscas, yo te encuentro Lys…- ambos empezaron a reírse, así de sólida se había vuelto su amistad.

Tenían que subir tres pisos para llegar al loft de Derek.

Aiden y Dean iban detrás de Lydia y, Stiles.

- ¿Ustedes, son…?- pregunto, Dean.  
- Primero muerto - soltó Aiden detrás de Dean.  
- oye, Lys…  
- Si?  
- Creo que olvidamos llevarle flores al funeral.- Lydia solo intento esconder su risa, torpemente.  
- linski, no abuces de tu suerte.  
- ¿Escuchaste algo, Lys?  
- Para nada y, tu?  
- No, nada.

Mientras Aidan gruñía Dean se quedo pensando. - Entonces, ¿Por que te besa en los labios?  
- ¡¿Qué, beso?!  
Stiles se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento en los labios.  
- No volverá a pasar lindo, lindito Aidan.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
Stiles empezó a correr esperando que Aidan no lo volviera comestible en forma de chicle.

* * *

Una hora después, con los comentarios de su vestuario revoloteando por toda la sala, la cara de constipado de Derek y, las miradas de soslayo de Scott, Cora e Isaac.

Stiles se pregunto. _**¿Por qué, le tenían que pasar esas cosas a el?**_

A stiles se le acelero el corazón.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla, frente a el un montón de planos y, anotaciones. Los chicos rodeaban la mesa y, el era rodeado de lado a lado, por el rubio y, el morocho.  
Era el sueño de Danny hecho realidad, pero para stiles era un momento un tanto incomodo…  
Ambos chicos de pie, mirándose con odio y, apretando los dientes. Estarían pecho contra pecho de no ser por que stiles se encuentra sentado entre medio de ellos y, si abriera los ojos, estaría con la vista en cualquiera de las dos entrepierna, depende de donde girara su cabeza. Ambos tenían una mano en el hombro que daba de su mano, derecho con derecho e, izquierdo con izquierdo.

Stiles cerro sus ojos, trago todo sus nervios y, empezó a balbucear apretando fuerte sus pestañas.

-Stiles?- dijo Allison.

-Oh esperen un segundo, le estoy pidiendo a Dios que me mate.

- ¡Stiles, Qué necedades dices!- Se escandalizo Lydia y Danny estuvo de acuerdo, él con gusto ocuparía el lugar de stiles. Mientras, Ethan y, Aiden se reían.

Como llegaron a eso…

Flash back.

* * *

suspiro.-** _Yo quiero perdonarlo pero me resulta difícil. Siempre recuerdo aquello…_** - pensaba stiles mientras miraba a Dean discutir con los demás, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

- Esta herido y, puede que necesite otro cuerpo, si no lo consigue pronto, su alma puede terminar perdida en el limbo.

- Podríamos tener esa suerte?- Pregunto Danny. Luego de recomponerse al ver al sujeto guapo que stiles traía con él. Y no lo culpen a Alison le paso algo similar.

-Ojala.- suelta Lydia.

- Podríamos creer en cuentos de finales rápidos y, felices… pero esto es Beaicon Hill y esto es enserio.- dijo Stiles.

- No podemos perder el tiempo.- Apoyo, Isaac.

- Es posible que ahora este cazando a un persona.

- Pero no a cualquiera- Afirma Dean.- Y eso le llevara su tiempo… ¿cuantos, vírgenes puede haber en Beicon Hill?.

Todos voltearon a ver a stiles.

- Dean solo bromea.- Apretó sus labios en una línea de total frustración. - ¡Habla enserio!, te conozco y, eso lo hiciste adrede. - Dean sonrío sintiéndose atrapado y, feliz por el nuevo dato. Aunque lo imaginaba. stiles continuo - No necesita que sea virgen.

-Quizá no, pero si encuentra a su nuevo contenedor, se volverá mas fuerte cada día que pase.

-¿Como, sabemos que no estas mintiendo?.

- Tienen a mi detector de mentiras, de su lado. Nadie… bueno excepto Sam y, bueno talvez un poco, por aquello de ser antes un angel, Cass… me conocen tanto como él.

- ¿Qué-que significa eso?- un angel, otro y viaja con Dean. Ese sujeto. Esto no le estaba gustando- ¿Quienes son ellos? -Se apresuro a preguntar.

-No preguntes más, lobito.

El primer impulso de Derek fue exigirle a Dean más respuestas.

Si iban a verse implicados en aquel lió, que podría llevarles a la muerte.

Al menos se merecían saber la verdad.

-No - dijo.- No puedes ocultarnos la verdad, Citadino.

Derek se levanto de su asiento, en el lado derecho de stiles. Dean hizo lo mismo del lado izquierdo de este. Aquella mesa redonda parecía la de la época de la edad media. Lo malo es que stiles se sentía la princesita tonta y poco agraciada, entre medio de los dos príncipes apuestos.

Dean levanto una ceja ante el estúpido apelativo.-Eso es exactamente lo que debo hacer. Así como ustedes no pueden confiar en mi, ¿Por que… habría de confiar Yo, en ustedes?.

- Derek, Dean tiene razón. El solo quiere…- intento levantarse, pero Derek puso su mano en el hombro y, lo volvió a sentar sin quitar la mirada furtiva de los ojos de Dean Winchester.

Derek frunció el ceño incapaz de creer que stiles se pusiera del lado de intruso.

-No.- Intento contener toda su ira y, con los dientes apretados, explico. -Tengo la intención de asegurarme de que cualquier amenaza en Beaicon Hill sea sofocada y, exterminada.

Mientras ambos muchachos discutían. El resto se ocupaba de miraba a Stiles sufriendo,casi siendo retenido en contra de su voluntad en aquella silla, el propio Aiden, casi tenia lastima de el, casi...

-¿Que le pasa a stiles? -Susurro Isaac al oído de Scott, por lo que el moreno se tenso y, se sonrojo. No ah abierto la boca en toda la noche.

Trago saliva y se corrió un poco a un lado-Creo que no se siente bien.- resoplo.- y lo entiendo- murmuro.

-¿Entiendes que?

- Nada. -Miro a Isaac de reojo -nada…

_Fin de flash back._

* * *

Y, ahí estaba entre las dos entre piernas...

Solo faltaba que los dos le digieran. Mídelas y, fíjate ¿Quién, la tiene mas grande para ser el jefe.?

Suspiro.

Un tiempo mas tarde. Stiles y, los demás se despedían.

* * *

Había sido una tarde, bastante complicada en especial, teniendo a su compañero y, ex-amigo-confidente. Queriendo matarse a cada rato.

Lo peor de todo. Es que el siempre terminaba en el medio. Mediando o siendo el punto inicial de la pelea entre los otros dos.

- Esta noche iremos con Scott, al bosque y buscaremos algún rastro…- soltó Isaac.  
- Si sabemos de algo, te llamare. - aviso Scott.

- Stiles y, yo iremos en la mañana.

Dean carraspeo.- Perdón, creo que escuche mal… Stiles y, tu?

- Eso dije, ¿Algún problema? - Le dijo Derek a Dean.

-Ningún problema - Replico. stiles, Poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Dean, intentando evitar que dijera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, mientras se recupera, en un hospital. Y, aunque simulo un aire sereno, se preocupo; los insultos entre Derek y Dean parecían no tener fin, los jalones para con él, tampoco.

- Lo siento Dean, pero el equipo a sufrido por ser demasiado blando ,e ingenuo.- trato de explicarse, stiles.

-Bien, dice el dicho- Soltó Isaac- ,piensa mal y acertaras…

- Entiendo, pero yo iré con ustedes.

Derek se iba a quejar, quería a stiles para el solo.

- No tengo de otra. - suspiro- No podemos dejarte solo.

- Qué Lydia o Danny, lo cuiden.- decidió Scott, dado que los demás trabajaban o estudiaban.

Se tensaron los hombros de los gemelos, stiles los vio y, sostuvo- Esa es la principal razón para no dejarlo solo.- Resoplo encaminándose a la puerta de salida.- No confío en lo que tienes bajo tus pantalones.- Derek lo jalo del brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta. Stiles, lo miro sorprendido.

Dean fue arrastrado por Lydia y, Danny afuera del Loft, no era tonto. Querían que el dejara a stiles solo con el cavernícola. Dean apretó sus labios e intento calmarse, no pasaba nada. stiles solo era un amigo. Tenia derecho a ser de su vida amorosa lo que quisiera y, con quien quisiera. Pero eso era justamente, lo que más le empezaba a molestar en las entrañas.

* * *

- No tendrás... problemas con tu padre. si, duerme en tu casa?.

- Nuestros padres eran amigos, solíamos dormir juntos antes… no es nada del otro mundo

- ¿No pensaras dormir con él?.- de un jalón lo apretó contra la pared del cuarto de baño.

Lo que era algo vergonzoso para stiles, que estaba todo ruborizado. Apretados los dos, en ese cuartito de casi, dos por dos.

- Oye! que te pasa?.- se extraño por la reaccion, pero supuso que era por el temor de que Dean los traicionara.- Es solo una manera de decir… - Derek seguía mirándole con el ceño fruncido y, sus manos seguían fuertemente sujetadas. Stiles, tubo que seguir explicándose- él tiene el sillón o la habitación de mi padre. Y yo tengo mi cuarto.

- Cierra con llave.- era una orden.- Y ten cuidado-lo soltó.

Rodó los ojo - Por favor, Derek- Se arreglo la ropa.- Dean no es un acosador, ni un violador serial.

- No confío en el.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Te vez lindo hoy, compa... - Soltó Derek. - tomando la perilla de la puerta para salir e irse a su recamara.- Siempre me gusto el rojo.- Murmuro.

Stiles se quedo estático unos segundos… la piel pálida se empezó a volver roja. ¿Derek- lobo gruñón le había hecho un cumplido? Oh, Dios! Su corazón atentaba con el deseo de salírsele del pecho.

* * *

Una hora después.

Derek, sentado en el sillon de su sala de estar, Se preguntaba.

_¿Si era estupido o se hacia? para decirle semejante, cosa a stiles. ¿Como le daría la cara mañana y, los días que le siguiesen.?_

Cora se encargo de quitarlo de su línea de pensamiento.

-¡Valla! stiles lucia magnifico esta noche. -Comento al aire, su querida hermana menor. Pero Derek sabia qué sus palabras, buscaba sus oídos- tenia, un no se qué…

Oh quizás no. Seguía, en la misma linea.

-Si no lo sabes, no tenia nada. - resoplo, Sin emoción alguna, soltó. - Fue solo stiles, coordinando su atuendo.

Lo ignoro- Yo creo que cada día está mas guaperrimo - Casi ronroneo la ultima palabra. - Sin embargó, es un tío, realmente desaprovechado… ¿No crees?- no espero respuesta, prosiguió. Ante la mirada ahora atenta de Derek.

- Lydia fue muy tonta, stiles era mil veces mejor partido que Aiden.

- Cada uno tiene sus gustos, Cora.

- ¿Como ese guapo Patan? Por que… creo que algo pasa allí… tú no?

Patan; Cora así le llamaba a Dean, por que a pesar de haber quedado encantada con él, no le agradaba que se enfrentara a su hermano.

- ¡¿Pasar… de qué?!

-Oh, vamos!- revoleo sus ojos.- Me dirás que no te has dado cuenta? Hasta Scott, el chico con problema de atención y, retención, estoy segura de qué se dio cuenta.

-De qué?

-¡Joder, Derek!

- Cora, habla si lo vas a ser..- rugió.- oh cállate y, vete a tu cuarto.

- Entre Dean y, nuestro stiles... ¡ahí algo!.

-Algo- intentando guardar su enojo en un cajón bajo llave, claro qué había algo. No era idiota.- ,como qué?.

-Una historia, no se… solo se nota.- empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro, enfrente de Derek -Stiles se pone tenso y, su corazón vuela si ese muchacho-siguió en un murmullo. -, más que muchacho, cuerazo de hombre. -Derek gruño, Cora se sonrojo y, prosiguió. -Se le acerca.

-¿Y con eso… quieres decir qué esta enamorado?. - Derek se levanto del sillón. Y miro a su hermana que estaba a unos pasos enfrente de él -Entonces, debo pensar que pronto stiles, me traerá flores, una serenata y, me confesara que siente algo por mí - Explicando su suposición - Dado, que conmigo siempre se le acelera el corazón.

Su hermana sonrío. Quería darle un golpe en el corazón y, que su hermano entendiera que debía pelear por mantener a su compañero a su lado.- Contigo es distinto. - Explico resuelta- Tu lo amenazas de muerte, las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Es nuestra rutina.- Se defendió.

Nisi quiera, lo escucho-Haz visto a ese chico amenazar a stiles o tener garras y, súper fuerza. No. verdad?

Un gruñido por parte de Derek hizo eco en el cuarto.

-Bien, no quise molestarte, me imagino que te afecta.

-Te imaginas mal, no me interesa.

-No. Seguro qué no.- Cora se fue con media sonrisa en el rostro. Ya había pinchado a su hermano, el resto estaba en él.

* * *

Mientras stiles… intentaba, quitarse a Lydia de enzima

Estaban en un club, junto con Ethan y, Danny. Claro, Aidan y Dean también les pisaban las sombras.

-Entonces accederás a lo que voy a pedirte.

Stiles, se libero rápidamente.

-Te quiero, Lydia, pero mi amor por ti tiene sus limites  
-Gracias stiles.  
-Yo no eh dicho que valla a aceptar, Lydia.

Pero él sabia bien, qué con la pelirroja… no se podía negociar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: chupe o Morro. 1- ups- perdon... cara o cruz 1_**

Luego de quitarse a Lydia de enzima.

Surgió una nueva necesidad, en Stiles.

Era el momento de cortar cabezas.

Stiles, miro con el ceño fruncido a Danny y, luego sin quitarle la mirada. Abrió la boca para despotricar un montón de insultos al chico frente a él. Pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

_¡Boca de lobo!_

_Tú me tienes a mi cuando quieres_  
_Decidido a todo_

— ¿Qué, es eso? —Pregunto Aiden con el seño fruncido.

_Soy tu presa elegida que escondes_  
_Y comes de a poco..._

— Suena horrible — sostuvo Ethan — es tan ochentoso.

_Ese ciervo que vive muriendo_  
_En tu boca de lobo._

—*¡joder! ¡Danny, voy a matarte!. — Saco de su chupa "él celular." y presiono Send a gran velocidad.

— ¡Ahí pero si es monísimo!

— Hola. Derek? — Se apresuro a contestar pero nadie respondió.

Escucho la ricilla de todos atrás de él. Stiles miro la pantalla.

**Decía; Danny.M.**

— Helloo — Escucho, Miro hacia Danny qué estaba con su celular en mano, y le saludaba con la que tenia libre. En su rostro plasmada la sonrisa de burla. _Voy a matarlo._

— Se puede saber… ¿Por que se te dio… por joderme?'.

Danny miro inocentemente a Stiles. — ¿De qué estás hablando? — Miro el celular en su mano.— Oh, eso… quería ver si tenia señal.

— Te daré tu señal. — Se paro y, Danny hizo, lo mismo. Corrieron alrededor de la mesa, Danny se estaba cansando. Y stiles, prometía un jalon de orejas extremadamente doloroso. _"Ayúdame "_ Suplico Danny a su novio Ethan. El cual le dijo _"Arréglatelas solo"._

— Luego no te sorprendas, cuando quieras sexo y, te diga lo mismo.

— OK , basta los dos. — Se puso entre Danny y stiles.

— Diablos, controlados por tus bajos. Ethan das pena.

— No me convencerás Stiles. Ni aunque te pongas esa linda pollera coral.

— ¡Púdrete!.

Lydia reía sin poder contenerse.

Aiden y, Ethan se burlaban.

_DEREK? Hola, DEREK?!_

Mientras qué cierta persona no disfrutaba en absoluto, aquellos chistecitos. Y no. No me refiero a Stiles. Dean se mantuvo callado, tomando su bebida, del otro lado de stiles.

— ¡Yo quiere ese tono! — Stiles giro el rostro, ah Lydia que estaba a su lado. — ¿Qué? no me mires así.

— No es solo tono de llamada, también esta para tono de espera.

— Ehh?! — Stiles, se volvió papel de calcar. En un dos por tres. — Espera. Significa que… —¿ Derek había escuchado la canción, cuando le llamo y, no contesto la primera vez, y la segunda, también…? Oh, Por Dios. Ahora, estaba mas rojo que el planeta, Marte. — ¿No lo pusiste en tono de espera, verdad? — preguntó secamente.

— ¿De qué hablas?.

— No seas idiota, sabes de lo que hablo. — le lanzo el teléfono a Danny. — ¡Arréglalo ahora! O, juro qué me vengare aún peor de lo qué ya estoy planeando..

— ¿Qué…

— Hazlo.

La razón por la que no podía hacerlo él mismo, es por que Danny había usado sus trucos de hacker, para no permitirle cambiar de tono a su celular. Maldito Cerebrito electrónico.

Unos veinte minutos, después.

* * *

¿Por que tenia que ir él por las bebidas?.

Podía sentir varias miradas lujuriosas sobre su preciado cuerpo. Ahora entendía el semejante, nombrezote qué se había pegado el club.  
La jungla.

Por que… Sí entras, es muy poco probable que salgas entero, Dios.

¡¿Por que carajo stiles lo tenia que traer a sitios como esté?

Un chico alto de ojos café y, ropa un tanto-bastante brilloso. Para el gusto de Dean. se paro detrás de esté. — ¡Hola guapo! — Dean lo ignoro, apoyándose en la barra y, pidiendo las bebidas — ¿Cómo te llamas, dulce?'— Pregunto sugerente, muy cerca de su oído.

Genial, otra loca.

* * *

— ¡Has algo! — soltó Lydia de la misma forma a stiles, pero nada sugerente. — Estos tíos calenturientos, me están irritando — Le dio golpecitos a lo que stiles se quejo ¡au ,au, para! resoplo. — y Dean no esta nada cómodo… pobrecito.

— Yo creo que esta bien, bastante bien.

— ¡Ethan!. — le dio un manotazo a su novio para que le dejara de ver el trasero apretado en aquellos jeans a Dean.

— ¡¿QUE?! Como si tu fueras tan inocente…

— Yo no veo que tenga **"nada"** de Pobrecito. — Gruño Aiden, que estaba celoso de que Lydia pretendiera cuidar de ese mequetrefe amigo de Stiles.

— Exacto. Acá el pobrecito, Soy yo… — para luego murmurar — ah Dean no lo esta golpeando una loca.

— ¡¿Que dijiste.?!— con los dientes apretados y, casi sacando espuma. Oh, eso le parecía a Stiles.

_— Anda bombón, dime._

— Nada. qué ya voy…

— Pues apresúrate. — Lydia se gira a su novio. — Aidan acompáñame quiero ir al tocador.  
Aidan la acompaña. Es un bar gay, no quiere que su chica vea algo que no debe ver mas qué en él.

— ehy! tu muévete. — Dice por ultima vez Lydia desapareciendo de su vista. Entre refunfuneos stiles se levanta.

Mientras Danny invita a bailar a Ethan.

Se levanto.

Llegando a la barra puede escuchar al chico insinuándose a Dean. Arruga el ceño.

_— Guapo, no te hagas el difícil._

— Sí no te marchas no respondo.

_— Umm… prometedor._

Stiles, camino con las manos en los bolsillos, fingiendo soltura.

Dean tiene la bandeja en las manos, pero el tío no lo deja pasar, así que regresa los pocos pasos que se alejo del bar, para colocar la bandeja con bebidas sobre la barra. Si ese chico no entiende por las buenas, las cosas se pondrán feas.

Se detiene por que ve a Stiles que se acerca y, le sonríe guiñándole un ojo.

Stiles, una vez acorto la distancia. Se coloca a un costado de Dean, saco su mano derecha y la paso por sobre los hombros del mayor. — ¡QUE INCREIBLE! — suelta molesto. — Te dejo unos segundos… — Dean siguió con la mirada el gesto de Stiles — …Y ya estas queriendo ligar con otro.

El chico se tenso ante la mirada penetrante que Stiles le brindaba. Dean en cambio, miro los dedos blanquecinos que apretaban su hombro. —Se llama Dean Winchester. — Respondió por su amigo.

No Debió haber llevado a Dean a aquel lugar.

Suspiro, e hizo lo primero que cruzó por sus neuronas. — Y esta conmigo. — los ojos avellana de Stiles, brillaron posesivos. — Y Para que les quede, claro. — Dándole una mirada a varios en el Club. Paso a sacar su mano izquierda, y con la punta de sus dedos, tomo el rostro de Dean (que miraba aún su otra mano sobre el hombro) y, lo giro a 180° .Dean enarco una ceja al ver este movimiento, pero ni en un millón de años.

Hubiese esperado que stiles, tiles o tigre.

¡Como el infierno quiera llamarle!.

Lo acercara sujetándolo de la quijada y, le zampara semejante besote en los morros que le tiemblan al tacto.

Y es como, una cámara lenta que se repite en su mente. Una, dos, tres; lo toma, lo acerca entre abre la boca y, Bang; Beso.

Hasta qué su cerebro dice ¡Contesta, idiota! ¡te están besando!.

Y la lengua esta apunto de ser comprendida y, sacada a relucir, pero stiles rompe el beso que lo ha dejado de cien a más infinito… sabe que la bebida no es lo que lo a mareado, ni le ah dejado con las piernas débiles.

— joder… — Dean no puede apartar los ojos de aquellos condenados labios. Y esta apunto de zambullirse de nuevo, por pura reacción a la acción antes hecha. Pero stiles pone dos dedos sobre sus labio y le da unos golpecitos con ellos. — ah! Ah! ah! (como si dijera no,no,no.) ahora, estas castigado. — stiles, levanta la bandeja y, se la pasa a un Dean que apenas y responde. — ¡Vamos!.— lo jala del brazo. Y Dean lo sigue.

—Lastima… tan bueno que se lo ve— soltó. alejándose. — Si no son Heteros, son casados o tienen novio. — bufo. — Emmet, no naciste con suerte. —Suelta mientras va en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

— ¿Qué-que… fue eso?.

— Solo algo de seguridad y, demostración de pocesibidad, con eso no volverán a molestarte, gatito.

— ¿Gatito.?

Stiles ah disidido que seguirá la rutina de Derek, mientras Dean este aquí. Sera un cabron y, punto.

Como si nada le afectara.

Obviamente, que solo será con Dean.

— Escucha, con los chicos venimos mucho aquí, es donde conseguimos información o viceversa, no puedo decirte mucho. Y los del morro… pues tómalo como una venganza a tus ataques.

Bonita forma de vengarse…

Dean no pudo, discutir como hubiera querido, por que justo aparecieron Lydia y su cachorro.  
Danny y Ethan habían tenido una urgencia. Que todos imaginaban. "sexual" por ende, se habían marchado, dejando las bebidas.

Aiden se los tomo, como si fuera agua.

— Deberíamos llevar a tu amiga. ¿No crees, qué ese chico a tomado demasiado.?

— No. Dhaa! hombre lobo, hello. — como si fuera obvio. —A el no le afecta. Y si le sugieres llevar a su novia. Te arrancara los órganos.

* * *

Al rato, cada quien tomo su rumbo.

Stiles suspiraba. Lydia era muy cruel. Mira que pedirle semejante cosa, era obvio que lo hacia por que los demás no habían aceptado. En fin, lo aria. De todas formas no era el fin del mundo. O tal vez si…

* * *

Scott se sentía muy incomodo.

Todo era culpa de Stiles. Ese idiota de su amigo, tenia que meterle ideas en la cabeza.

Isaac iba caminando a su lado. La noche oscura lo cubría, y la luna brillaba en su rostro, a cada paso que daba. Scott suspiro, por que tenia que pasarle a él. Por que tenia que tener a un hiperactivo-tarado. Como amigo. Si Stiles no le hubiera contado aquel sueño guarro y, extraño. El no se sentiría tan incomodo con Isaac, cerca. Es mas. Tendría que estar odiándolo, por quitarle a Alison. Aunque ya no le importaba aquello.

—Sucede algo, Scott?

—Que! ah? No. Nada…

—Estas muy callado.

— Es qué… intento escuchar algo. Tu sabes…

—OH, lo siento.— miro hacia los árboles. —Tienes razón. Me callare entonces… —Isaac se avergonzó un poco y, sobándose la cabeza siguió caminando.

Scott, suspiro. Sintiéndose un capullo.

¿Por que tenia que tener ese aspecto de niño.? ¿Por qué, cuando se avergonzaba se veía tan lindo? ¡Diablos! ¿Y, POR QUE EL SE ESTABA FIJANDO EN ELLO?

—Isaac, espera. Yo no…

—Scott, ¡Mira esto!.

—!¿Que diablos.!?— Los ojos de Scott, se abrieron, sorprendidos al ver; Lo que no había debajo del árbol. Donde habían sellado al demonio que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Stiles.

* * *

—Stiles, necesito hablar contigo.— Soltó Dean, cuando stiles empezó a subir las escaleras que iban a su cuarto.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios =) espero que les guste este capitulo. _**

**Chapter 7: **

**You Turn It On. Then You´re Gone.**

—Isaac, espera. Yo no…

—Scott, ¡Mira esto!.

—!¿Que diablos.?!— Los ojos de Scott, se abrieron, sorprendidos al ver; Lo que no había debajo del árbol. Donde habían sellado al demonio que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Stiles.

* * *

—Stiles, necesito hablar contigo.— Soltó Dean, cuando stiles empezó a subir las escaleras que iban asía su cuarto.

_You Turn It On _  
_Then You´re Gone_

— Dean, estoy agotado… — subiendo un escalón más.

— Es que…

— Si quieres comer algo. Pide una pizza. — suspiro. Cierto, no tenia dinero, con él. — Ahí dinero en el adorno en forma de perro "San bernardo". — volvió a darle la espalda y, camino nuevamente asía su cuarto.

— No. Yo…

— Qué no te apene el préstamo.

— No. Es que…

— Si quieres algo mas nutritivo, rállate unos zapallos, unas zanahorias y, échales caldo.

— ¡No quiero sopa.! — Stiles se detuvo. Por favor… no digas nada. olvídalo, Dean. ¡Olvídalo!.

Dean, subió un par de escalones. — Yo quiero…

Intento decirlo.

Realmente lo estaba intentando.

Pero no sabia qué decir exactamente. No podía soltarlo, lo tenia en la punta de la jodida lengua y, no podía decirlo y, Stiles tampoco, se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

De espalda asía él… trabándole la lengua, con cosas sin sentido.

Se le estaba acabando la bendita paciencia.

— Los fideos están en la alacena.

— Yo quiero qué me…

— Si quieres usar el teléfono…

Se acabo.

— ¡Puedes callarte un segundo!.

Stiles parado en la planta alta, giro sorprendido ante el grito de Dean. Pero ni bien le dio la cara, esté ya estaba a un escalón de él. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron ante los avellana. Dean lo jalo bruscamente del brazo y, lo arrastro hasta su habitación. La puerta se cerro y, Dean lo empujo contra ella. A stiles se le hacia aquella escena vagamente familiar. Seguramente, Dean y, Derek fueron al mismo curso de maltraten a Stiles… y, gánense una fea chupa de cuero.

Si, seguro que sí…

Dean estaba exaltado, molesto, nervioso y, mil cosas mas que stiles no tenia tiempo de leer en esos ojos verde gema.

Y, Por Dios.

Ese hombre se veía extremadamente hermoso, enojado.

— ¡Solo. Solo, puedes parar!. — Dean estaba temblando de euforia. — ¡No quiero comer!. — le apunto con el dedo — ¡No quiero dinero!. ¡No quiero tus malditos fideos… y, no quiero usar el maldito teléfono!

— Si tienes sueño…

— ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!.

— Lo haces…

— No. Tú no me dejas. Y realmente necesito quitar toda esa telaraña que estas tejiendo en mi cabeza. — Picándole la frente. — y, que me expliques, con qué basura estas rellenando la tuya. — Stiles, sujeto la mano de Dean. Para que este dejara de picarle la frente.

Dean se sonrojo, levemente o eso le pareció a stiles, con la luz algo fosforescente, de su cuarto. Y malditas cortinas verde manzana. Lydia y sus feos gustos. Stiles soltó la mano de Dean y, esté ante toda lógica, intento recobrar la compostura e intentar calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Es realmente necesario? — Dean asistió con los ojos prácticamente en llamas, stiles chasqueo la lengua ante él incomodo momento. — ¿Por qué? — Susurro.

— Por qué sinceramente… — Casi en un murmullo. Para luego gritar — ¡No te entiendo!.— No pudo contener demasiado la calma, después de todo.

Stiles pego un salto en el sitio, ante el grito. — ¿De que hablas?.

— Quiero que me expliques; ¿Qué, fue lo de esta tarde?

— ¿Todo o, desde algún punto en especial? — Los ojos amenazantes de Dean a un palmo de los suyos, le dijeron que era de un punto en especial, que el debería reconocer con exactitud. Al menos que quisiera terminar como un fósil, enterrado detrás de su casa. — Bien. — Suspiro e intento alejarse, pero Dean se mantuvo delante de el, acorralándolo.

Arrugo el ceño — ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Pues. No se, por que ago muchas cosas… — Medito, mirando al techo. Le hacia falta una mano de pintura. Scott tenia razón, la humedad había hecho desastre en… Dean pego un golpe con la palma de su mano cerca de la oreja de stiles. El "pack" que sonó en la madera, regreso a Stiles de la ferretería imaginaria. — Está en mi, ignorarlo. Supongo.

— ¿Supones?

— Si supongo. Es… como una carpeta en la computadora, lo hago y, luego lo desecho, sin siquiera analizarlo. — sintetizo. — Al menos eso dice Derek. — Dean arrugo el ceño ante el nombrado. Pero no dijo nada, lo dejo pasar.

— Pues estó. "Lo analizaras". — Gesticulo.

—¿Qué, cosa?— Dean apretó los dientes.

— Hoy… tú…

— Yo…

Ya se estaba exasperando de más.

—Tú me besaste.

Stiles se alejo de Dean ante aquella acusación. Contuvo el aire y, luego fingió sorpresa.— Oh, ¡Por Dios!. — Se giro hacia Dean, que estaba apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados. — Tienes que estar bromeando, jamás aria algo como eso… No enserio Dean. ¡Estas loco!.

— ¡Tú lo hiciste!

—Si. Pero, no como tu lo quieres ver…

—Acaso, existe otra?.

—Claro, esa en la que te salve el trasero.

— habla claro Stiles… Sabes que no me gustan las vueltas.

— ¡¿Es qué, acaso no sabes, cuantos tíos estaban apunto de saltarte enzima?!. — soltó incrédulo. — Decir una docena seria poco…— murmuro.

—Eso no es nada. — Le resto importancia — Puedo lidiar con ello. — Se encamino asta el centro del cuarto donde Stiles estaba y, le regalo una media sonrisa. Stiles elevo una ceja ante aquello. — Al menos que tu no puedas…

— Qué cosa? Yo jamás tengo ese problema… Nadie mira ah… — arrugo el ceño. — Espera. ¿Piensas que tenia celos? Estoy con modelitos de hombre lobo todo el tiempo… Créeme, no sentí celos de ser tu.

A pesar de que su orgullo fue herido, un poco. — No de ser, Yo. Idiota. Si no que... Tú sentiste celos de ese chico.

— Ah? — entonces capto la sugerencia. — Espera, Celoso de ti? — río burlón. — OK, ¿Qué tomaste?

— Stiles, me conoces. Sabes que puedo con un chico que intenta ligar conmigo. Aun así, te pusiste ahí eh….— Girando los dedos, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. — e hiciste todo aquello.

Stiles intento ocultar lo apenado que se sentía en aquél momento.

—Ni siquiera Derek puede lidiar con algo como eso. No conoces a los de la "jungla" por algo se llama así. Son depredadores, son como sanguijuelas que se te trepan para chuparte más que la sangre. — Sonrío recordando algo y, soltó. — Ah Isaac prácticamente tenemos que disfrazarlo para hacerlo entrar.

— Estas alejándonos del tema.

— Claro, qué no.— Dean arqueo una ceja. Stiles resoplo. — ¿Por qué es tan importante el hecho de que te besara? Tú lo has hecho mas de una vez.

—Es diferente. —Repuso nervioso.

Stiles dio dos pasos hacia Dean —Explícate.—, este retrocedió uno. — ¿En qué… es diferente? Ya que quieres que hablemos, claro. Dime Dean… en que se diferencian tus besos, asía mi de uno mío asía ti. El ida y, vuelta. No es lo mismo?

— No. Solo intentas librarte.

—Dean… entonces contesta. ¿ En que se diferencia?— Pregunto, prepotente.

— ¿En, qué…

Stiles, dio otro paso mas.

Ver Cocodrilo Dandy con Danny. Le había enseñado a intimar a la gente.

Qué no sea Derek, claro.

Stiles no espero a qué Dean hablara.

— ¿El clímax? El momento. El silencio qué se hace entre dos. La respiración que se contiene. El suspiro que a veces no llega. — Dean trago en seco. Sintiendo a stiles demasiado cerca. — Los labios que se secan y, buscan lo humedad de labios ajenos. El inicio del tacto… — Sus ojos verdes, siguieron el camino de las dedos ajenos, que subían por sobre la tela de la manga de su camisa, dirigiéndose a su hombro —… la necesidad del rose. — Cuando sus ojos volvieron la vista hacia el castaño. Dean contuvo la respiración. Por que la nariz de stiles ya estaba casi rozando la suya. Acerco sus labios y, se rozaron casi en una caricia. — deleitarse con el sabor de otra boca… — En cuanto Dean cerro los ojos, stiles desvío sus labios hasta los oídos de Dean — …entrelazando las lenguas en un juego placentero de erotismo, sin fin. — Se separo de Dean. — Supongo que es eso. — Soltó ligero, encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió lo ojos algo perdido. ¿Qué había sido eso? Solo vio aquellos malditos labios entreabridse cerca de él. Y esa jodida vos baja, suave y, sexi. Y Mierda.¿Dónde estaba su maldito, autocontrol?.

Lo vio caer sobra la cama. Y empezar a quitarse las zapatillas. — ¿Qué haces?

—Te dije. Estoy cansado.

— ¡No me importa! Tenemos, que terminar de hablar…

—No hay nada que terminar, Dean.— Sentía que le ardía la cabeza, necesitaba recostarse un rato.

— Tiles, Por favor…

Eso sorprendió al castaño, asta que vio la media sonrisa de Dean. Solo estaba actuando el "Por favor" Para engañarlo y, seguir con la discusión. No le daría el gusto.

—Tú no sabes lo que es caminar por el bosque, con tacones. Y no te burles. Realmente estoy cansado. Y no tengo ganas de esto. Y Derek junto con tu orgullo de cazador, no me han dejado tranquilo, ni un minuto. Quiero paz. ¡Una hora de paz.! Has de cuenta que eh muerto y, me estas dando 60 minutos de silencio. Por el pobre Stiles. Y que el letrero colgado en la puerta, diga; Hermo… Bueno. Pecoso niño y, difunto compañero, descanse en cama. OK.

— Déjate de tonterías.

Resoplo frustrado.

— Y no rebuznes como burro.

— No rebuzno. — Stiles, arrugo el ceño.

— Si, Lo haces. Y ahora qué lo veo… tienes orejotas de burro. — Stiles agrando los ojos ofendido.

Dos segundos después.

Dean estaba fuera del cuarto.

— ¡Aún no eh terminado contigo!.— Grito apaleando la puerta. Suspiro y, se encamino a la cocina. Discutir realmente le daba hambre, Aunque lo que quería calmar era sus ansias por terminar con aquel juego que stiles, había comenzado.

* * *

— Scott quédate con Isaac, iré enseguida.

Scott corto y, observo al chico sentado en el suelo. Agarrado de sus rodillas y mirando los agujeros hechos, debajo del viejo árbol.

— Isaac, ¿Estas bien?.

— Si.

— ¿Seguro?

El rubio asistió. — Si, es… solo qué… — trago la saliva qué se formaba, a cada rato atragantándole la garganta y, luego de soltar un largo suspiro, evitando llorar como antaño, pregunto. — ¿Tú crees qué tendremos que pelear contra ellos?

Scott, se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

— Si esa cosa los esta usando. — Apretó sus puños con enfado. — Si los a regresado… ¿Nosotros, tendremos qué matarlos?

— Ellos. Ya, están muertos, Isaac. — Isaac, negó.

— No. No puedo creer que algo esta muerto, si lo veo; Caminar, Hablar y, respirar ante mis ojos. Tu sí? — observo la duda trasladarse de sus ojos a los de Scott. — No… no puedes. ¡Por qué tienes alma y, corazón!.

— Eso lo dice todo. — Isaac no entendió aquello, y miro algo perdido a Scott, para que lo iluminara.

Cosa rara.

— Si uno de ellos, intenta herirlos. Hare asta lo imposible para protegerlos. Por que ellos son recipientes vacíos y, ustedes. Ustedes; Tienen alma y, corazón; Recipientes llenos de bondad, de recuerdos, de mucho amor.

Isaac pestañeo sorprendido ante aquellas, palabras.

Scott se sonrojo y se sobo la mejilla apenado. — Solo digo qué… Ya los perdimos y, nos resignamos. Al menos físicamente. Y me jure a mi mismo no dejar que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

— Stiles y, Kira tienen suerte de tenerte.

— Tú también. — carraspeo levantándose del suelo. — Tu también eres mi amigo y, puedes contar conmigo, y no lo digo solo por ser él alfa.

— Lose. Y lamento mucho lo que ocurrió… lo de Alison..

— No tienes que explicarte. Ése, Ya no es asunto mío.

— Entiendo pero…

— Pero nada… tu relación con Alison no nos afectara. — Maldita sea por que le sudaban las manos. — Somos amigos y, punto.

— No salgo con Alison. — Aclaro — No ahora. Se ira a Londres en un mes. Esos eran sus planes, cuando estaba contigo. Y lo siguen siendo.

— Si. Quizás es mejor que este lejos. — Isaac enarco una ceja. — Quiero decir, qué estará mas segura si deja el acting de cazadora y, se aleja un poco de los malos recuerdos, incluyéndome.

— No eres un mal recuerdo. — Isaac puso una mano en su hombro, intentando relajar al morocho. — ¿Scott, te sientes bien? Tu corazón se ah acelerado.

— ¿Yo?'. Nha! Estoy estupendo. — Se alejo.

Maldición stiles, por que tuviste que contarme aquello. frustrado se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos. ¡Derek, aparéese pronto!

* * *

El castaño se recostó en su cama, bastante molesto consigo mismo luego de tener esa actitud con Dean. Se había comportado como un completo, idiota. Y Bien, sabia qué no debía jugar con fuego. Por que bien, sabia que el único que se quemaría, como siempre, seria él. Dean solo sentiría lastima y, pena por él.

Su mente lo había llevado a recordar su niñez. Específicamente cuando conoció a Dean. Todo había sido causa de un accidente. Su padre, el sheriff, casi lo había arrollado con el auto. Cosa rara, su padre siempre había sido cuidadoso al volante y, lo seguía siendo. Pero Dean se les apareció de golpe y, Stiles solo recuerda el cuerpo del adolescente, que saltaba por sobre el capot del auto y, los frenos clavándose con extremada furia. . Su padre casi había tenido un ataque al corazón y, Stiles también había quedado en shock ante aquel suceso. Al, pensar que le habían hecho daño a aquel chico, que al parecer, su padre, conocía ya, por su forma de tratarlo y, reprenderlo al asistirlo tras el accidente.

Stiles abrió los ojos al recordar la mirada de aquel adolescente clavándose en él. Y esa sonrisa de medio lado, que luego oculto del sheriff. Ahora que conocía un poco la actitud de Dean, llego a pensar, si aquel accidente, no fue planeado por el propio Dean, para conocerlo, se reprendió mentalmente. ¡Pero qué idea más absurda y, estupida! . ¿Por que un adolescente querría conocer al hijo del sheriff? Además que el era un completo asco de persona en esa época. Alejado de todos. Triste y, desolado por la muerte de su madre.  
Pero tenia que admitir una cosa.

Dean lo había sacado de aquel hueco depresivo.

Dean fue el que lo cambio en aquella época, y gracias a eso conoció a Scott, su casi hermano y mejor amigo.

Pero también fue la primera persona, qué le rompió el corazón. Su mejillas se tornaron rojizas, suspiro. Aún apenado al aceptar que desde que era un chiquillo, se había prendido de Dean Winchester.  
Se sentía frustrado ante todo aquello.

Y cerro sus ojos intentando dejar de pensar en Dean.

Entonces, otro par de ojos verdes ocuparon sus pensamientos.

Derek.

Se sentía preocupado por la nueva bipolaridad de su compañero. ¡Ya no sabia como tratarle!. Derek, A veces era gentil y, amable con él. Otras parecía querer matarlo. Y últimamente había notado un ligero pero bastante fuerte, instinto posesivo sobre su persona.  
Sabia que no era Derek en si... Si, no. Mas bien, su contraparte. Su parte lobo… por así decirlo.

Stiles despertó como a la hora.

Se había quedado dormido.

No había tenido uno de sus sueños relajantes, No. todo lo contrario. Por extraño qué Parezca. Había tenido un sueño en donde sentía que se hundía en arenas movedizas. Donde gritaba pero nadie parecía escucharlo. Donde, sentía que todo se perdía a su alrededor. Y luego… todo era oscuridad. Simplemente, el final.

Pestaño un par de veces y sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, el brillo de un par de ojos rojos fijos en él. Lo asusto. Se irguió rápido de la cama. Pero no pudo llegar a gritar. Por qué Derek le tapo la boca.

Con la mano. chicas, con la mano. Solo piensan en eso… Por dios!

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a DEREK-TEDESCUARTISOHALE acostado a su lado. Grata, diría yo.

Muy grata.

— No grites. — Susurro. — Esta en la cocina.

— ¿Quien? ¡¿Mi papá… sigo soñando?!. En que estábamos… ? Oh, Espera. — Se pellizco. — ¡Ahu! — Volvió a taparle la boca, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Vas a callarte.? — Stiles asistió.

El castaño, Inhaló y, exhaló aire exageradamente, una vez Derek quito su mano. — Tu siempre dejando a la gente sin respiración.

Derek le ignoro. — Stiles, los chicos descubrieron algo.

Stiles espero a que Derek le dijera. ¿Que habían descubierto los chicos?. — Y… ¡Y Derek! ¿Vas a decírmelo o tengo que adivinarlo?. —

Derek se acomodo un poco en la orilla de la cama. — Aún no lo se.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo algo sorprendido, pero sin gritar, cosa que Derek agradeció, en silencio.

— Le dije a Scott que iría para allá. Pero preferí pasar por aquí primero — dijo. Mirando atento a la puerta y, agudizando sus sentidos.

Otra vez, esa parte posesiva.

— Y, para eso as venido hasta aquí. ¡Para darme un ataque al corazón!. No es qué… Ya nadie tiene un poquito de lastima por mi… — susurro, malhumorado.

— Ya cálmate. — se acomodo el cabello de la frente un poco y, luego soltó frustrado y, apenado. — Solo. Solo… quería saber, si estabas, Bien.

Stiles alzó una ceja sorprendido. — Yo estoy bien. — aseguro. — Pero tu empiezas a preocuparme.

— ¿Yo? — Pregunto, molesto.

— Si tú — Soltó decidido. — Deberías estar con Scott e Isaac asegurándote que estén bien y, ver ¡lo que han descubierto! — reprendió. — en cambio estas aquí, asegurándote. — se cruzo de brazos sentado en su cama. — Que este solo en mi habitación. — Dio en el clavo.

— Yo no hago eso. — fingiendo estar ofendido.

— A si.. — Soltó burlón. — Entonces, no te importara, que le pida a Dean subir… — Derek hizo una mueca de molestia moviendo sus labios a un costado. Cosa que a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto, stiles aprecio. — Es mas… le pediré que se quede a dormir aquí. — Señalando mas que su habitación su cama. — Por los viejos tiempos.

— Deja los viejos tiempos en el pasado al qué pertenecen. — Dijo chirriando los dientes molesto.

— No. Siempre es bueno tener a un cazador a mano.

— No necesitas uno. — Mirándolo fijo, cayendo en las palabras de Stiles. — Yo te protejo — los ojos de Derek mostraron un brillo que dejaron a stiles, sin palabras y, con la boca seca.

— Bien. Dado que te veo bastante bien. Me voy.

— Derek, espera… no te molestes. — suspiro, apretando sus rodillas en un abrazo. — Es solo… que no estoy acostumbrado a que seas así conmigo. — No aún. — Lo siento.

— Esta bien. — Parado, dándole la espalda. — Ambos sabíamos que seria difícil. — bufo. — Lamento ser así… de hostigante. Realmente no logro dominarlo del todo.

— Solo, confía un poco en mi. No te traicionare. — Susurro. — Jamás lo aria. No importa quien me lo pida. Por que somos compañeros. — Ocultando en la oscuridad una media sonrisa.

— Lo se. — Susurro. No es una traición. Lo qué en realidad teme mi lobo interno… es qué nos dejes. Es que te des cuenta que no valemos la ó tristemente. Que desaparezcas, como todo lo bueno que pasa por nuestras vidas.

Stiles, empezó a ver borroso de pronto. Sus latidos se aceleraron y, su cuarto parecía una calesita andante.

Era como aquel sueño.

Sentía que algo lo asfixiaba.

— ¿Stiles? — Susurro Derek girándose asía el castaño. Había sentido el cambio brusco en la respiración de este y, también el descontrolado latido de su corazón. — Stiles. Recuéstate. — Mando, cuando este intento moverse.

Se acerco nuevamente al menor. Apoyando su rodilla sobre la cama, Con medio cuerpo sobre stiles, acaricio su frente. Pero no conforme con ello, agacho su rostro y, la beso. Stiles, Estaba ardiendo. Algo en el se removió inquieto. Y podía apostar la colección de canicas de Peter qué era su lobo, aullando por stiles.

Lo observo desmallado sobre su almohada. Había sentido el miedo terrible de perderle, instalarse en su corazón y, aflojarle la piel.

El hermoso y, pequeño castaño, yacía inconsciente-dormido sobre su cama.

Trago en seco, entendiendo la fascinación de su parte lobo, por aquél niño. Y eso era lo malo. Por todos los medios había intentado mantenerse al margen de stiles, desde el momento que supo que eran compañeros.  
Y Peter le había aconsejado; No. ir en contra de los deseos de su contraparte. Por que esa parte salvaje en él, podría hacerle daño, no físicamente, si no mental.

**Si no se desquita contigo, quizás lo haga con Stiles.** Había dicho Peter.

Razón por la que había intentado llevarla bien con el chico. Por toda su salud mental.

Pero jamás espero que ése tal Dean llegara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al verlo besar a Stiles, esa mañana en el bosque. Y ahora esa parte lobo, sentía el instinto de posesión y, protección a flor de piel. De no ser por que aun conservaba su parte humana, la cual estaba seguro, no estaba interesado en Stiles. De seguro hubiera destazado en pedazos a aquel chico. Lo habría hecho migajas. Maldición, aun sentía las ansias de golpearlo, de solo saber que se encontraba en la planta baja. Lo quería lejos de stiles, todo lo lejos que podría existir. Si era necesario el mismo lo mandaba a volar a otra galaxia.

Vale Derek, no creo que tengáis ese poder. Por Dios.

Stiles abrió los ojos al sentir algo demasiado frío, tocar su piel. Llevo su mano hacia arriba y, sus dedos sintieron el tacto de otros, mas grandes debajo de los suyos, giro su rostro. Derek estaba ahí, sentado a su lado en el borde de la cama. Y sosteniendo un pequeño paño húmedo sobre su frente. — Eso alivia bastante… — Cerro sus ojos nuevamente, perdiéndose una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

— Lo tomare, como un; "Gracias. Derek eres el mejor."

— Gracias, señor huraño. También quieres que te haga una porra hiiiuuuujuu denme una "D"

— Eres pésimo como animadora. — lo corto, moviendo, el trapo húmedo de la frente de stiles hasta sus ojos que antes lo miraban burlón.

— Oye! Eso, no fue gentil de tu parte. — quitándose el paño de los ojos.

— No planeaba serlo.

— Pero si planeas molestarme. — Toco su cabeza.

— ¿Qué, fue aquello? — Derek demando una respuesta. Y Stiles a diferencia que con Dean. Soltó rápido y conciso.

— No lo se. — Suspiro. — Casi, todo el día me eh sentido esta sensación de ahogo. Desde que Dean llego. Unos segundos antes de desperar y, que me des el ultimo susto de mi vida. En el día de hoy — aclaro, sabiendo que Derek lo volvería a hacer. — tuve un sueño raro…

— Soñaste con el? — Pregunto algo receloso.

— No. No, claro que no. — sonrojado hasta las orejas. — estaba en arenas movedizas y, no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda. Estaba solo y, hundiéndome en lo que parecía ser mi fin.

— Solo fue un sueño… una pesadilla. Quizás por la fiebre. No deberías usar falda en el bosque, con el frió que hace últimamente, seguro pescaste una gripa. — soltó, burlón.

— Joder, Derek. — soltó molesto, inflando sus cachetes. — ¿No dejaran de molestarme con eso?.

— No.

— Y yo no volveré a ser su carnada, ,jamás! Me oíste, que quede claro. ¡jamás!

— Ni siquiera por mi. Por tu compañero.

— Oh eso es bajo. — achicando sus ojos, fijos en Derek. — Hasta para ti.

—Ya, — acaricio su cabello algo largo. — Tengo que irme — suspiro. — Tu alpha debe estar bastante molesto. — Pensando en Scott .— ¿Estarás bien.? — pregunto dudoso, Stiles asistió. — Recuéstate y, descansa. — Derek dirigió una mirada a la puerta.

— Tranquilo. — malinterpretando la razones por las que Derek, temía su acercamiento con el cazador. — No diré nada que afecte a la manada, no creo delirar…

— Tu deliras, sin fiebre. — Acuso.

Stiles, le lanzo una almohada. — Cállate y, vete.

Derek con una sonrisa en su rostro, desapareció de su cuarto. Saliendo por la ventana. Ya imaginando que Derek, no podría escucharlo… soltó. — Ahí va mi romeo. — Chasqueo la lengua y, decidió bajar por un baso de agua.

* * *

— Claro. — irónico. — Dean solo come y, ve televisión. — Se burlo, bajando las escaleras.

— También caso, no lo olvides.

— No me digas. — se burlo.

— Lamento. Si, no soy perfecto. Como tu noviecillo medio perro.

Stiles, sintió su corazón convertido en alas de mariposa.

—No es perfecto, Dean.

—No niegas que es tu novio.

—No lo es.

—Un poco tarde para negarlo. —Stiles revoleó los ojos, cual cartera de prost… no es que quisiera, dejemos lo ahí.

—No me interesa Derek de esa forma.— se dirigió a la cocina. Y tomo un vaso.

— No. — se apoyó en el marco de la cocina. De brazos cruzados mirando a stiles que le daba la espalda y llenaba de agua su vaso — Pero todos parecen ver algo mas entre ustedes.

— Ahí algo mas entre nosotros. Algo mas fuerte que una relación de amantes. Somos compañeros Dean.

— ¿Compañeros? — arrugo el ceño — Acaso, te refieres ah… crees en esas tonterías?

— Creo en Derek Hale. Le creo, por que... antes de decirme algo como eso… de no ser cierto. Se hubiera arrancado las viseras con su propias garras.

— ¡Enserio!. — Su cuerpo se tenso. — No puedes pensar que eres el compañero de por vida de ese sujeto, no le perteneces Stiles. — sostuvo. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados al escuchar solo silencio por parte del castaño. — ¿Le quieres? — algo en el cazador se rompió en aquel momento. — ¡Rayos stiles, contesta le quieres!. — desesperado por una respuesta.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo, que ese sujeto, le estaba arrebatando a su pequeño tigre.

Pero stiles volvió a perder la estabilidad de su cuerpo y, de no ser por la rapidez de Dean en reacción; hubiera caído de bruces en el suelo, teniendo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

— ¡Stiles! — tenia fiebre, asustado. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y, luego lo llevo, estilo princesa, hasta el sofá.

— Despierta, tigre. — suplico, Su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, recordando un día similar, cuando Stiles era niño. Recordando el día en que el chico casi se ahoga, estando bajo su cuidado.

Sammy lo había arrastrado asta la orilla del lago, gritando a Dean que se hallaba coqueteando, con una chica de la que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Cuando Dean se percato salio corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Lo tomo de entre los brazos de su hermano y, lo coloco en el suelo. Para intentar resucitarle. El cuerpo de stiles, estaba igual al de ahora, aunque obviamente en ese entonces era un chiquillo, pero estaba pálido y, débil como en este instante. Y parecía no poder respirar…

Ese día había discutido fuerte con Sam, jamás había vuelto a apartar sus ojos de Stiles. Sam se había ganado un ojo moreteado, por la ineptitud de haber llevado al chico demasiado lejos de la orilla y, por no notar que había sufrido un calambre. — ¡Despierta Stiles.! Por favor, no me asustes, tigre — Stiles, despertó y, casi vio al Dean adolescente asustado de aquella vez.

— ¿Porque, tanto escándalo?. — Susurro, apartando con su mano algo que Dean había puesto bajo su nariz para despertarlo. la media sonrisa de Stiles, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, al pobre Cazador.

— Por qué, Diablos. No, me dijiste que tenias fiebre. — lo reprendió el mayor, pero antes de poder decir algo. Dean lo estrecho entre sus brazos, cual oso de peluche. — No vuelvas a asustarme así. — suplico, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Stiles trago en seco y, se quedo inmóvil siendo abrazado por Dean. Sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, al sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

— Dean, suéltame. Tengo calor.

— No quiero.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—Creo… qué voy a vomitar.

—OK te suelto.— se alejo rápido.

—Bastardo. —Susurro. Divertido Stiles.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

—Cas, deja de hacerle caso a ese idiota.

— Pero, Sam. — Sammy se exaspero nuevamente. — Jackson me dijo que es bueno leer estas revistas.

Sammy se sonrojo. — Ese idiota, solo te toma el pelo.

—Pero, el es buen chico.

—Es un Tarado.— Le estaba asiendo frío, ya había oscurecido. —No, es el Rey de los tarados

—No deberías usar ese vocabulario.

— Cuando tu dejes de hacerle caso a ese idiota prepotente.

—Decías lo mismo de Dean.

— Por que, son igual de babosos… — susurro

—Ey niños ¡ya volví! — subiendo al auto y, encendiéndolo, para voltearse a Sam — Y no soy un baboso.— Soltó enojado. — ni un idiota, ni un tarado. Ni el rey de ellos… Aunque, tu de seguro eres la princesa del drama.

—Ya cállate y conduce. Qué Además de oídos sensibles de lobo, párese que tienes tus bajos bastante, sensibles. — suspiro, frustrado. Quería llegar ¡Ya! con su hermano. —Paras a cada rato en las gasolineras.— Se cruzo de brazos, en el asiento del acompañante. Cass iba atrás justo en el medio de los dos asientos.

—Cállate tú.

—Pueden dejar de pelear, por favor…

—Ey! Cas.. — sonrío dulcemente, Sam hizo una mueca de desagrado — Mira lo que te traje. —Sacando un pequeño cubo de colores, de su chupa de cuero.

—Wuuuo ¿Qué, es esto?. —Lo giro entre sus dedos. Maravillado.

—Un cubo mágico. Tienes que poner a cada lado solo un color, podrás?

Cass asistió. Súper encantado.

—Consintiendo al niño de nuevo. —Soltó Sammy inconcientemente. Pero estaba molesto con ese sujeto, qué, cada que bajaba traía algo para cas… y él que era? ¡Ni un puto paquete de paparitas le traía.!— Bastardo insensible— susurro.

—Niñata sobreactuada.— murmuro, mientras conducía hacia Beicon Hill. — Deja el drama. Quieres…

—Ya dejen de pelear.

—Ves, lo que haces? asustas al niño. —Soltó burlón Jackson. Samm rodó los ojos.— buscaremos un lugar donde alojarnos, es demasiado tarde para seguir, y por lo que veo… la niña tiene frío. — Refiriéndose obviamente a Sam.

—Yo no tengo frío.

—Lose Cass, tu no eres una niña… como ciertas personitas de pelo largo. —Pico, pero Sam no contesto.


End file.
